La Tercer Entidad: Otra Puerta
by Sombrerero
Summary: Hikaru olvida por completo que es un trillizo y, una noche, tiene un sueño increíble!
1. Chapter 1

La Tercer Entidad: Otra Puerta

Capítulo 1

Verano, maldito verano. Tres meses para broncearte hasta con los rayos de la luna. Mientras los plebeyos se congregan en las playas nudistas, nosotros, los ricos bien vestidos y perfumados, realizamos elegantes fiestas de té en el Club ¿Quiénes somos? ¿Las gemelas Hitachiin?

A veces añoro aquel tiempo en que Kaoru y yo hacíamos lo que queríamos. Hoy en día nos limitamos a nuestro papel y lo interpretamos al pie de la letra, pero últimamente… Kaoru ha estado improvisando.

A menudo, cuando la luz de la luna entra por la ventana, hay algo diferente en nuestra habitación, algo ausente.

Así fue esa noche. Mientras sudaba desnudo en la cama dando vueltas y enredándome con la sábana, mis ojos se entreabrieron y me encontré con la más espantosa realidad: la cama de Kaoru vacía, tendida y bien arreglada.

Por un momento me asusté al no ver a mi hermano, pero luego recordé que habíamos dormido juntos. Sin duda ahora estaría incómodo en el piso y se quejaría toda la mañana.

Esbocé mi sonrisa más inocente, aunque era totalmente culpable, y asomé mi cabeza por el borde de la cama. Hmmm… Kaoru no estaba. Hallé nada más que ropa y zapatos tirados, y su pijama. ¿Dónde…?

Entonces empecé a recordar: No era la primera vez que despertaba en medio de la noche y no lo veía, sucedía casi todas las noches. Y a pesar de que lo buscaba, jamás lo encontraba. Simplemente... se desvanecía.

La cabeza me colgó cerca del suelo. ¿Qué tramaba Kaoru? ¿Por qué se escabullía? ¿Por qué no dejaba una nota? Seguramente ignoraba que yo despertaba en las noches.

Además, siempre olvidaba el celular sobre el colchón de su cama. ¿Lo olvidaba o…? Yo creo que lo dejaba para que nadie, o sea yo, lo molestara con mensajes de hermano mayor.

Me parecía extraño que mi gemelo me guardara un secreto. Tenía que despabilarme para pensar más claramente, pero mi cara se hundió en la almohada con tan solo hacerme a la idea de que tenía que levantarme.

Apenas estiré mi brazo hasta el piso, y sin mirar, recogí ropa del suelo: un pantalón negro que había cortado por la rodilla y una musculosa roja. Me senté en la cama y me vestí con pereza, me puse las ojotas y me fui a los jardines detrás de la mansión.

No existía ni el murmullo de los árboles cuando sus hojas son mecidas por algún tipo de soplido o brisa, ni siquiera el aleteo de un mosquito. Estaba en el núcleo del infierno más cruel.

¡Y cómo detestaba sudar! Qué envidia me daba Kaoru que volvía temprano todas las mañanas, fresco y radiante como una hoja llena de rocío en la madrugada. Llegaba con un extraño olor y su ropa parecía un poco desalineada, como si alguien lo hubiera manoseado; pero sus ojos, oh sus ojos, me miraban con un brillo que opacaba mil soles.

Yo primero me hacía el dormido, claro, mientras Kaoru caminaba de puntillas hasta la cama y se acostaba a mi lado.

Tenía muchas ganas de decirle "Mírate hermanito ¿qué has estado haciendo? Anoche volviste a desaparecer, eh ¡A dónde rayos fuiste!"

Pero lo único que podía hacer era fingir un silbido parecido al ronquido, pero más sexi, y luego levantarme y aparentar que todo era normal.

Tal vez Kaoru sentía la sábana empapada de sudor y por eso se iba de la cama. Pensé en eso mientras caminaba por los jardines y me olí las axilas. Hasta ese punto llegaba mi incertidumbre. ¿Qué motivo se escondía detrás de sus misteriosas escapadas a mis espaldas?

Trataba de encajar las piezas que tenía pero el silencio me desconcentraba: la soledad de uno me acechaba constantemente, cada vez más cerca de mí.

¡Y entonces…! un débil soplido del viento me acarició. Quise llorar. ¿Una pobre brisa? ¿Eso es todo? Maldición, me irrité aún más.

Desvié mis pensamientos hacia Kaoru otra vez. ¿Por qué ridícula razón, tenía yo que esperar hasta la mañana para poder ver a mi propio hermano gemelo?

Una gota caliente y perfecta de sudor se deslizó por mi cien… al demonio, estaba harto. Necesitaba refrescar mi sobrecalentada cabeza.

Por lo menos, eso no era problema en los jardines gracias a esas fuentes gigantescas que escupían agua fresca a borbotones.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Los jardines se veían muy oscuros y plateados bajo la luna, como una especie de ilusión fantasmal sacada de un sueño, un sueño muy parecido al que solía tener con Kaoru. ¿Eran estos los mismos jardines con los que soñábamos?

Se parecía mucho al fantástico mundo que arrancamos de los sueños y plantamos justo detrás de la mansión. Justo aquí. Solo nosotros podíamos verlo, tocarlo y sentirlo, y vivir esa solitaria realidad rodeados por fuertes muros de piedra.

A lo lejos, en el fin del mundo, levantamos una imponente reja de oro para separar toda alma de la nuestra, sellándolas con cadenas gruesas y pesadas para que nadie se atreviera a entrar, o salir.

Queríamos soñar juntos el mismo sueño eternamente, pero mientras vivíamos en esos jardines fuimos despertados por la presencia de la niña príncipe. La conocen: ella cortó las cadenas de la reja de oro con una reluciente espada que reflejó en cada lado de su hoja a Kaoru y a mí, ya no como uno, sino como dos. Y no volvimos a soñar con los Jardines.

Hasta hoy, creo que ahora mismo estoy dormido, y si esto es el sueño de los jardines significa que Kaoru está aquí, justo ahora. ¡Tengo la posibilidad de verlo antes del amanecer! Pero dónde ¿en cuál de todos los jardines debería buscarlo?

No hubo necesidad de que pensara mucho, en todo este mundo onírico había una fuente más especial que todas las otras fuentes. El jardín donde estaba esa fuente era más especial que los otros jardines, aunque fuera el más pequeño de todos y estuviera rodeado por enredaderas espinosas.

En el centro de ese jardín se encontraba una vieja fuente hexagonal enmohecida que dejaba escapar el agua por sus grietas y convertía la tierra en barro. Esa fuente ni siquiera tenía un pedestal con un cántaro que vertiera agua a borbotones, pero…

Si Kaoru estaba soñando debía estar allí, en ese lugar solíamos practicar nuestras luchas de lodo cuando éramos niños. Se oye como un pasatiempo sucio pero gracias a eso tenemos la piel tan limpia y suave ahora ¡kakakakaka!

Corrí hasta ese lugar, y como mi visión en la oscuridad era parecida a la de un gato, me tropecé con todas las rocas y raíces que sobresalían de la tierra. Pero llegué, como un gato agazapado, arrastrándo mi inútil y delicado cuerpo de porcelana.

La tierra seguía tan lodosa como en aquel tiempo. La fuente se veía un poco más demacrada en ese feo jardín oculto tras las enredaderas de otro jardín mucho más hermoso y grande.

Kaoru no estaba ¡Mil demonios! Su ausencia fue como darle un mordisco a una galleta de la mala fortuna. Había corrido para llegar allí y ahora me sentía tonto y cansado. Mi hermano ya no era un niño, era obvio que no estaría en un lugar tan oscuro y sucio como este.

Me senté en el borde de la fuente y metí los pies en el agua. Cada vez que me inclinaba para salpicarme la cara y mojarme la cabeza, Kaoru estaba ahí, me miraba.

Mi propio reflejo, que apenas distinguía con la débil luz de la luna, me engañaba, me ilusionaba. No estaba soñando después de todo, ese no era mi jardín fantasma de los sueños, y ese no era Kaoru, era solo yo.

Decepcionado me puse las ojotas de nuevo. Me quise ir, pero sabía que no podía volver a la cama y dormirme tranquilo como si nadie me faltara.

Fueran o no Los Jardines Fantasmas, mi sueño o mi realidad, me arrodillé frente a la fuente embarrándome las rodillas. Me incliné sobre las aguas y besé los labios de mi reflejo, que en ese momento, era lo más cerca que podía estar de mi hermano.

Sentí verguenza mientras lo hacía, aunque en mi mente solo dije: "buenas noches, hermano".

Me levanté, me pasé la lengua entre los labios. "Si Kaoru me viera", pensé, y las mejillas me ardieron. Imaginaba a la maldita soledad de uno, riéndose de mi.

Entonces el viento sopló con mucha fuerza, se metió entre mis ropas como un amante impaciente, sacudió las enredaderas, arrancó espinas, levantó hojas en remolino, suspiró mi nombre erizándome la piel. Suspiró mi nombre...

-…Hikaru…

Una gélida y abrumadora presencia me rondaba. Me paré sobre el borde de la fuente y la busqué a mi alrededor. Era invisible.

-¡Quién eres! –dije valientemente.

A mis pies, el agua burbujeó. La fuente, por extraño que parezca, se hizo tan honda como un pozo y su interior se llenó con aguas heladas y virutas de hielo. Tenía razón, era un sueño. Solo en un sueño podía pasar algo así.

Montones de burbujas emergieron en el centro de la fuente, como si alguien estuviera ahogándose allí abajo. Apenas alcancé a ver una figura oscura en el fondo del agua ¿Y si era Kaoru? ¿Y si soñaba que estaba ahogándose?

Mi corazón se golpeó contra mi pecho sin parar. Me lancé dentro de la fuente y nadé hacia el fondo con toda mi fuerza.

Allí la figura oscura se reveló ante mí. No era Kaoru, era una puerta en una de las paredes de piedra de la fuente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

La madera de la puerta estaba podrida, sin embargo su diseño era idéntico a las puertas de la mansión antes de la remodelación que dirigió nuestra madre.

Giré la perilla y jalé, con cuidado. Tras la puerta había otra cámara de seis muros sumergida. En realidad, era el fondo de otra fuente hexagonal. Entré allí y nadé hasta la superficie de esa otra fuente, pero me encontré con una capa de hielo que cubría la salida.

Estaba a punto de volver cuando vi a Kaoru a través del hielo parado frente a la fuente. Tenía el cabello muy blanco. Acerqué mi rostro para que pudiera verme. Me vio. Kaoru se agachó y besó el hielo por encima de mis labios.

Fue como si mis pulmones se volvieran a llenar de aire, y unas burbujas se escaparon de mi boca cuando intenté pronunciar el nombre de mi hermano bajo el agua.

Pero luego Kaoru se marchó, tal vez porque creyó que yo era solo su reflejo.

Cabeceé el hielo y lo quebré. Cabeceé de nuevo y lo partí. Cuando salí de la fuente mi aliento caliente fue arrastrado por un airecillo helado. El pasto y los árboles estaban cubiertos de escarcha. Hacía frío, pero era imposible porque, acababa de salir por la misma fuente en la que había entrado.

A lo alto todavía flotaba la luna. Me sentí muy confundido. Busqué las ojotas que me había quitado para meterme al agua pero no pude encontrarlas, de modo que empecé a caminar descalzo y deprisa hacia la mansión.

Caminando se me ocurrió fijar la vista hacia la ventana de nuestra habitación, y alguien que me observaba se escondió tras la cortina. Solo podía ser Kaoru, que me estaba esperando. Ahora que mi cuerpo estaba fresco y sin rastro de sudor seguro dormiría conmigo.

Corrí con una ingenua sonrisa hasta la mansión y entré por la puerta de la servidumbre. En un parpadeo subí las escaleras, atravesé los pasillos y me estrellé contra la puerta de nuestra habitación.

De niño siempre llevé mi corazón hasta el límite de mi resistencia física con mis juegos, pero al crecer tuve todo al alcance de mis manos. Se sentía bien estar agotado para variar, con la nariz fría y adolorida por el golpe.

Entré despacio a la habitación y noté que la luz estaba apagada. La luna no podía iluminar nada ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas. Todo estaba a oscuras, excepto por un brillo inusual bajo mi cama.

No era un buen momento para recordar las historias de nuestra madre acerca del monstruo que vivía bajo la cama, pero por supuesto, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Y para hacerlo todo más misterioso, mi sábana colgaba como un velo y hacía imposible ver lo que había debajo de la cama. Que conveniente.

-¿Por qué no tendí mi cama como Kaoru? –me reproché en vos baja.

Solo por eso tenía que acercarme a investigar.

-¡Quién lo haría! –grité sin pensar.

El monstruo me oyó y la luz se apagó, me pareció oír el click de una linterna. Entonces me apresuré a encender todas las luces, hasta la lámpara del escritorio, y dejé la puerta abierta de par en par para facilitar mi huida en caso de vida o muerte. No pensaba quedarme en la oscuridad ¡No soy idiota!

-¿Eres tú Hikaru? –preguntó el monstruo sin salir de su escondite.

Lo bueno era que la vos no parecía monstruosa, sino humana. Lo malo era que la vos no le pertenecía a Kaoru. Un intruso había hecho trizas mis esperanzas de encontrarme con mi hermano, o con un monstruo.

Tenía que desenmascararlo de inmediato. Me acerqué, muy enojado por supuesto, y me agaché al lado de la cama. Tomé la sábana y de un jalón revelé la identidad del intruso.

Era solo Kaoru, leyendo un libro, pero su cabello era tan blanco que parecía un ángel de ojos dorados.

No podía entender por qué esa persona idéntica a Kaoru y hasta peinado como Kaoru, no tenía la vos de Kaoru.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Retrocedí confundido.

-Tú no eres Kaoru. Mi hermano no tiene el cabello b, bl…

-¿B, bl, blanco? -sonrió mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones-. ¿Te gusta? Soy tu otro hermano.

Me quedé viéndolo sin pestañear. ¿Mi otro hermano? Estaba claro que no era Kaoru. Su vos era distinta. Hablaba en vos baja y seductora, lo cual le daba un tono tenebroso que contrastaba con su sonrisa endiablada. Una tercera entidad justo en frente de mí.

-¿Los sueños se vuelven absurdos en cierto punto? –pregunté tomando distancia.

-Los sueños tienen un significado oculto –respondió levantándose del suelo y sentándose en mi cama-. Ten este libro. Léelo -me dijo.

-No podría -le dije-. Cuando estoy en un sueño es inútil que intente leer, así que… ¿H.H detective? ¿Qué clase de título es ese? ¿Are? ¡Pude leerlo!

-Solías soñar que te convertías en un detective privado al crecer. H.H son tus iniciales.

Le arrebaté el manga de sus manos. No lo podía creer, allí estaba yo, inmortalizado en un manga: las aventuras de Hikaru Hitachiin, H.H Detective y el Misterio de la Otra Puerta. ¡Qué demonios!

La piel de los brazos se me erizó, y mi otro hermano me miró preocupado.

-Deberías secarte, estás frío -tomó mi mano, y la suya estaba más fría que la mía-. Vamos, me cambiaré contigo.

Di un paso hacia atrás tomando distancia de nuevo.

-Oye, oye. Lo siento pero yo solo me cambio de ropa en frente de Kaoru.

Tal vez hable un poco bajo porque el otro hermano pareció no escuchar eso que dije. Me empujó al baño y cerró la puerta. No voy a relatar lo que pasó allí dentro porque me arrancaría los cabellos.

Pero minutos después ambos salimos con los pijamas puestos. Era la primera vez que otra persona que no era Kaoru me tocaba tan íntimamente. Y eso no fue lo peor, algo raro sucedió allí dentro: creo que la tensión se me acumuló mucho cuando lo vi desnudo.

¿Qué me sucedió? Veía a Kaoru desnudo todo el tiempo. Ya, pero ésta persona no era Kaoru ¿verdad?

-¡Pude haberme secado solo! ¡Tienes el cuerpo helado! –le grité para no pensar más en ello.

-Tal vez esto te calme un poquito -me acercó una bandeja con una copa de cristal cubierta por una servilleta blanca-. ¿Tienes apetito Hikaru?

Traté de calmarme -La verdad es que ya cené hace horas –le respondí sin hacer contacto visual. Aún tenía el fresco recuerdo de su piel desnuda.

-Pero no has probado el postre aun ¿o sí? –me volvió a preguntar.

El otro hermano quitó la servilleta que cubría la copa y me mostró un cremoso helado de plátano con chocolate, menú de otoño. Era el postre que nos sirvieron durante la cena y que yo no comí porque mi hermano no lo hizo.

-Lo que pasa es que… ya tengo medio kilo más que Kaoru –confesé medio sonrojado.

Su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro y me miraba con cariño. No le importaba que yo pesara un poco más.

Me tentó. Necesitaba comer algo dulce antes de dormir y por no hacerlo me despertaba a mitad de la noche, o tenía sueños semi-eróticos como este.

-Bueno, es solo un sueño ¿no? –me dije a mi mismo.

Nada era real.

Entonces me subí en la cama con mi hermano de cabello blanco y compartimos una pequeña cuchara para postre.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Al principio me sentí extraño al estar en compañía de otro hermano, pero por alguna razón me acostumbré un poco rápido.

Al quedar vacía la copa de helado me relamí los labios. Era la primera vez en semanas que me sentía satisfecho.

Mi otro hermano me alcanzó la servilleta blanca con algo bordado en ella. La estiré y decía: "Bienvenido a casa"

-¿Casa? –dije confundido.

-Estuve esperándote, Hikaru. No era lo mismo sin ti.

-No sabía que tenía otro hermano.

-Claro que sí. Todos lo tienen.

-¿En serio? -sonreí escéptico.

-Si –me aseguró-. Ahora estaba pensando que podríamos jugar un rato.

-¿Quieres jugar? Jugar… ¿en el jardín de lodo? –me arriesgué a decir.

-¡Perfecto! Jugaremos en el lodo ¡en la lluvia!

-¿Qué lluvia?

Se oyó un tremendo trueno. Mi otro hermano se bajó de la cama, se acercó a la ventana y corrió la cortina. Era un diluvio.

-¡No había llovido en semanas! -exclamé emocionado y me cubrí con la sabana.

Con tan solo ver la lluvia se me ponía la piel de gallina, como cuando era un niño.

-Habrá mucho barro –dijo el otro hermano con su sonrisa maliciosa-. Acabaré contigo.

-¡No, tú vas a caer hermano! –Sonreí aceptando el desafío, pero de pronto recordé que solo jugaba en el lodo con Kaoru-. Hay...no.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que… esto es fantástico, de verdad. Pero me siento intranquilo. ¿Estoy en los Jardines fantasmas?

-No conozco ese lugar ¿Nos ponemos las botas para lluvia o salimos descalzos?

-Lo sabía. No estoy en los Jardines que Kaoru y yo solíamos soñar. Estoy en otra parte. Tengo que regresar con mi otro hermano.

-Pero yo soy tu otro hermano –me dijo entre risas.

-Me refiero a… mi otro, otro hermano. ¿Me entiendes? Se llama Kaoru y… yo…

Mi otro hermano acalló, su sonrisa se congeló en su rostro y permaneció allí aunque sus ojos se enrojecieron.

-…Quédate –me dijo con su suave vos baja, como prometiéndome que guardaría el secreto de mi visita.

-Lo siento –le dije apenado –Kaoru me espera. Ya debería… ya debería despertar.

-¿Despertar? –De repente se emocionó-. ¡Para despertar primero debes dormirte!

Saltó de nuevo a la cama y me empujó sobre la almohada. Me envolvió con la sábana y las mantas, y fue corriendo a apagar las luces.

No podía creerlo. Tenía que dejarle las cosas en claro pero mi hermano de cabello blanco no me dio tiempo de hacerlo. Se escabulló bajo las cobijas conmigo y se arrimó a mi cuerpo descaradamente, atontándome con su aroma y encanto.

¿Estaría traicionando a Kaoru al sentirme tan tibio y a gusto con mi otro hermano? ¡Era terrible!

-Si Kaoru me viera… -pensaba avergonzado y juntaba fuerzas para levantarme, pero no quería.

-Te volveré a ver –susurró mi otro hermano.

Y su tenue y delicada vos fue lo último que recuerdo de esa noche.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

-¡Fue tan real! –relaté a Kaoru a la mañana siguiente muy temprano -. Solo que tú no eras tú, eras mi otro hermano.

Kaoru dormitaba sobre la mesa del desayuno.

-Quizás comiste ese helado mientras todos dormian. Ya sabes, sonámbulo –me dijo mientras jugaba con las migas de su tostada.

-El sonambulo es otro –dije para mis adentros.

-¿Por que no le cuentas tu sueño a Nekosawa-senpai cuando vayamos a la Academia? –me sugirió luego de beberse todo su jugo de naranja.

-Pero dijiste que el está medio loco.

-Tendrian una fluida conversacion entre los dos. –guiñó un ojo sonriendo -. Otro hermano de cabello blanco…eso si que suena a locura. –Se levantó de su silla riendose de mi-. ¿Terminaste? Hay que ir a cambiarnos.

Casi me atragante con la tostada -¿Cambiarnos? ¿Ju-juntos? Eh… ¿sabes que? Ve tu primero, aun no me acabo mi desayuno.

La verdad es que despues de mi sueño de anoche no se que pasaria si viera a Kaoru desnudo. Claro que le oculté a Kaoru varios detalles de mi sueño. Despues de todo, el tambien me oculta cosas.

-No comas mucho Hikaru. Recuerda que estas a dieta.

-Como olvidarlo -resoplé.

Kaoru se metió al baño sin sospechar nada. ¿Que haria yo cuando esta situacion se me presentara de nuevo? No me vendria mal una ducha de agua bien fria como el agua de... ¡La fuente!

Luego de cambiarnos y vestirnos con el uniforme del Ouran arrastre a Kaoru al jardin.

-Era aquella fuente –señalé con el dedo, esperando ansioso que Kaoru lo reconociera-. En el fondo estaba la puerta de la que te hablé.

- Ah… -Kaoru suspiró incomodo-, aqui soliamos jugar ¿no?

-¡Si! Lo recordaste.

-Que sucio, no puedo creer que nos gustaban estas cosas de niño.

Fue duro oir eso de los labios de mi hermano.

-Ehh... Si, tienes razon, que horrendo jardin ¿no? –fingi una risilla y me quede callado y quieto.

Kaoru se inclinó sobre el agua. Yo agaché la mirada y encontré mis ojotas a los pies de la fuente, justo donde las habia dejado. Estaban cubiertas de barro casi por completo.

¿Que significaba eso? ¿Acaso no era un sueño lo de la noche anterior? ¿Como podian estar mis ojotas alli? A no ser que… todo haya sido real!

-Si –dijo mi hermano.

Levanté la vista y entre cruzamos nuestras miradas. ¿Kaoru escuchaba mis pensamientos?

-¿Si? –dije tragando en seco.

-Si –repitio Kaoru -. Puede verse la puerta.

-¿Que? ¿Que puerta?

Tardé en reaccionar, se referia a la puerta sumergida. Empujé a Kaoru hacia un lado y me incline sobre la fuente hasta tocar el agua con la punta de la nariz. Y la vi.

-¡Por mi madre! ¡Es real, es real Kaoru!

Pese a mi entusiasmo mi hermano estaba muy pensativo.

- Esa puerta seguro esta alli desde siempre.

-¿Sumergida en el agua?

-Habria que bajar a verla mas de cerca. Recuerdame hacerlo cuando volvamos de la Academia.

-Solo tomara un momento. Quitate el uniforme y…

Por supuesto que Kaoru no se quito el uniforme, sino que me arrastró hasta el auto y nos marchamos.

No podia esperar a volver e investigar con Kaoru el otro lado de esa puerta, ese otro reino, ese otro hermano de cabello blanco.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

En la Academia Ouran… más precisamente en uno de sus sótanos… una figura encapuchada sonrió con espeluznante alegría.

-Bienvenidos al Club de magia Negra.

Nekosawa-senpai acariciaba en sus brazos a un gato negro esponjoso de mirada dorada y maligna. Y era un gato de verdad, no un beelzenef. Lo rodeaban los otros miembros del club incluida Reiko Kanazuki, la amiga íntima de Honey-senpai.

Estos anfitriones góticos sonreían como locos porque no recibían visitas muy a menudo; todos actuaban así menos Reiko, ella solo reía cuando la torturaban.

-Sabía que esto era una mala idea –murmuró Kaoru.

-Fue idea tuya, tonto –murmuré también.

-¿Y qué hago yo aquí? –preguntó Haruhi.

Recordé la razón por la cual la había traído y sonreí entre dientes.

-A estas horas Donno debe estar volviéndose loco buscándote. Su miedo al ocultismo lo mantendrá alejado de aquí.

-Ahh, ya entiendo –Haruhi consideró los beneficios-, entonces… me quedaré por aquí un rato.

Kaoru resopló con impaciencia.

-¿Podrías contarle tu sueño a Nekosawa-senpai de una vez?

Todos los encapuchados se entusiasmaron con la idea de poder interpretar un sueño.

-¿Qué te pasa Kaoru? –le pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¿Tienes algo más importante que hacer que estar conmigo?

Kaoru ladeó el rostro ofendido.

-Tengo tarea de Algebra, y por ese comentario ahora tú me la harás.

Nekosawa-senpai nos hizo pasar.

El Club de Magia Negra se comportaba igual de cortés que el Host Club, pero estaban mucho más escasos en electricidad, por eso las docenas de velas encendidas en el piso.

Nos sentamos en la mesa donde practicaban sus sesiones espiritistas. Poco después Reiko llegó con una sola taza de té y la colocó frente a mí.

-¿Solo una? –Observé-. Si quieren, nuestro Club podría prestarles cierta cantidad de… ah, olvídenlo. Ustedes nunca tienen visitas. De seguro esta taza estaba llena de polvo.

Kaoru intentó patearme por debajo de la mesa, pero se equivocó de persona.

-¡Haaay! –Gritó la pobre Haruhi-. ¿Quién de ustedes me pateo?

El gato de Nekosawa-senpai se subió a la mesa de un salto y se sentó en el medio mirándome con sus ojos penetrantes. Traté de ignorarlo y bebí un sorbo de la taza.

-¿Cómo se llama tu mascota Nekosawa-senpai? –preguntó Kaoru.

-No es una mascota –respondió el encapuchado-. Es un espíritu maligno que traspasé al cuerpo del gato.

Nos miramos entre los tres sin decir una palabra mientras el gato empezó a lamerse sus partes privadas en frente de nosotros.

Se me quitaron las ganas de seguir tomando el té. Le pasé la taza a Haruhi, ella se la pasó a Kaoru sin beber nada y mi hermano me la volvió a pasar ni bien la recibió de Haruhi.

-Vaya espíritu maligno –murmuró Kaoru.

-Puedo leerlas si quieres –dijo Nekosawa-senpai.

-¿Leer qué? –preguntó Haruhi.

-Las hojas de té –sonrió el encapuchado muy emocionado -. Me dirán el futuro de Hikaru.

Le entregué la taza y de inmediato se puso a observar las hojas en el fondo. Su expresión se transformó en asombro.

-¡Oh no! –Exclamó alarmando a sus seguidores -, ¡estás en grave peligro!

-¿De qué peligro me hablas?

-Hagas lo que hagas no cruces la puerta sumergida. Si la cruzas ¡no podrás volver!

-¿Qué? Pero la crucé anoche.

-¿Cruzaste qué?

-La puerta sumergida.

-¿Qué tanto?

Kaoru se recostó por su silla y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Pude notar que quería irse, también yo quería irme, ahora que la predicción de Nekosawa-senpai se había venido abajo.

-Ohh… bueno –dijo el encapuchado decepcionado -. Entonces solo era un sueño tuyo.

Kaoru se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida.

-¿Lo oyeron? Fue solo un sueño.

-Sí pero… -yo no estaba satisfecho aun-. ¿Cómo supo lo de la puerta sumergida?

-Gracias por venir –dijo el encapuchado y alzó a su gato-. Ah, y... tu dedo se ve un poco rojo, Hikaru.

-¿Mi dedo? -me miré las manos. El índice de mi mano izquierda estaba enrojecido.

-Parece que te entró una espina, Hikaru -observó Haruhi.

Nekozawa y sus seguidores aprovecharon mi distracción para desaparecer entre las penumbras del sótano.

Salimos de allí.

-Qué extraño fue eso –comentó Haruhi.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Al final de la tarde… en la mansión Hitachiin…

Quise recordarle a mi hermano que debíamos inspeccionar la fuente. Fui al cuarto a buscarlo y entré corriendo..

-¡El inteligente detective H.H resolverá el misterio de la puerta sumergida! ¿Are? -me sorprendió encontrar a Kaoru con una bermuda y empapado.

-Fui a ver esa puerta antes de que oscureciera –me contó mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla-. ¿Quién es H.H?

Ignoré su pregunta.

-No lo puedo creer ¿La cruzaste? ¿Viste al otro hermano?

-¿No te dijo Nekosawa-senpai que eso fue solo un sueño?

-¿Y cómo supo Nekosawa-senpai tantos detalles?

No teníamos una respuesta para eso.

-...La puerta se abrió –me dijo entonces y enmudecí -, pero el pasaje está completamente tapado por ladrillos. No se puede pasar.

-Eso no es posible. Anoche estaba libre.

-¡En tu sueño Hikaru, no olvides eso! –Kaoru inspiró profundamente y luego soltó el aire -. De todas formas le pregunté a nuestra madre si sabía algo al respecto. Ella dijo que tal vez era un pasaje bajo tierra que llegaba hasta la mansión. De ser así seguramente funcionó como una especie de escape en caso de incendio o cualquier otra emergencia.

-Entonces… pero… podría jurar que esa puerta no estaba ahí antes. Y no solo eso, la fuente no era profunda antes. Solía sentarme en el borde y meter mis pies dentro ¡Mis pies tocaban el fondo!

-También recuerdo que solía meterme contigo en la fuente. El agua nos llegaba a la cintura, ahora debería llegarnos a la rodilla.

-Sin embargo podemos zambullirnos en ella. ¿Cómo lo explicas?

-No lo sé, tal vez se desfondó, el suelo pudo haber cedido por todo ese barro.

-Pero la base de la fuente era de cemento Kaoru, y sigue siéndolo, solo que muy, muy en el fondo. Y los seis muros de la fuente llegan hasta abajo.

-¡A quién le importa! –me dijo con una extraña tristeza en el tono de su vos-. Solo buscas pretextos para creer que tu sueño es real. ¿A caso necesitas otro hermano?

Lo miré sorprendido -¿Eres idiota Kaoru? O estás celoso.

Suspiró profundo.

-Solo sé que la fuente no pudo simplemente hacerse profunda delante de tus ojos.

- Si no crees en eso, entonces ¿Por qué te metiste solo a la fuente? ¿No será que… estabas preocupado por lo que dijo Nekosawa-senpai acerca del peligro de cruzar la puerta sumergida? No querías que me pasara nada ¿no es así?

Kaoru me miró con una actitud hosca -¿Y si así fuera?

Lo abracé, y lo estreché con fuerza. Lo amaba tanto, y me dolía tanto que no me dijera su secreto. Kaoru apoyó su mentón por mi hombro y le acaricié el cabello.

Nos quedamos así en silencio, por un breve momento. Y luego… Kaoru, mi lindo hermano menor, apretó sus labios contra mi cuello.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo: 9

Lo rechacé casi de inmediato. Lo empujé alejándolo de mí.

-Qué estás haciendo, hermano –le dije, haciendo énfasis en la palabra hermano.

Kaoru agachó la cabeza como si yo lo estuviera regañando.

-No he hecho nada –me respondió sin mirarme a los ojos.

Rocé mi mano contra mi cuello. Lo sentí húmedo.

-¿Esto es nada? –le volví a preguntar con la vos un poco más elevada.

Se encogió de hombros y no volvió a hablarme.

Me alejé de Kaoru y me acerqué a nuestro guardarropa, lo abrí y me miré en el espejo que teníamos detrás de la puerta.

Pude ver que no me mordió, pero me dejó una marca roja. Observé el reflejo de Kaoru en el espejo, vi esa sonrisa macabra y su cabello era blanco como la nieve. Me volví rápido apoyando la espalda contra el espejo, y casi lo rompo.

Kaoru observó mi reacción y entristeció. Su cabello había vuelto a ser rojizo. Volví a mirar el espejo y no había ningún hermano de cabello blanco.

-¿Piensas que soy raro, Hikaru? –me preguntó Kaoru con la cabeza agachada.

Traté de tranquilizarme y sobreponerme a la imagen que había visto en el espejo. Me acerqué otra vez a mi hermano.

-Kaoru, mírame - Lo tomé de los hombros y lo sacudí ligeramente hasta que, con verguenza, posó sus ojos en mí-. Tú no eres raro. No lo eres, y yo jamás pensaría eso de tí.

En su tristeza, me sonrió apenas, y se alejó de mí.

-¿A dónde vas? -lo tomé de la muñeca.

-Al baño -respondió-. Voy a cambiarme.

Los dos siempre nos vestíamos y desvestíamos en la habitación, uno en frente del otro. Ahora Kaoru quería hacerlo en el baño; supuse que ya no quería que lo viera. Y tal vez era lo mejor.

Lo dejé ir.

Escuché cuando cerró la puerta del baño, y también escuché un golpe seco; Kaoru se había golpeado la frente contra la puerta, apropósito.

Respiré hondo y solté un largo suspiro. No sabía ya qué hacer con él, ni cómo ayudarlo a entender.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Esa noche volví a despertar en la madrugada, y Kaoru de nuevo, no estaba.

Apreté los ojos y volví a abrirlos, no tenía caso, no era un sueño.

Triste, me levanté con la sábana enredada a mi cintura y fui a los jardines de atrás. Un extraño pesar agobiaba mi corazón a medida que me acercaba a la fuente agrietada.

Me sentí solo y asustado, esa horrible soledad de uno me pisaba los talones y se burlaba. Corrí el último trecho y salté al agua sin pensarlo dos veces.

Era una noche sin luna, y allí en lo profundo, apenas vi la entrada. Rogué para que el pasaje no estuviera obstruido, y abrí la puerta.

¡Felizmente estaba como la noche anterior, libre al paso!

Crucé, y el agua se enfrió desmesuradamente. Supe entonces que ya me encontraba en los jardines de mi otro hermano.

Para salir de la fuente, de nuevo tuve que atravesar una delgada capa de hielo. Era de noche y soplaba un viento helado que caló mis huesos.

Corrí riéndome del insoportable calor que había dejado atrás y entré a la mansión.

Descalzo, con los pies mojados y adoloridos por el frío; con la sábana envuelta a mi cintura y goteando por toda la alfombra, vagué por la mansión unos minutos mientras mi cuerpo se volvía a entibiar gracias a la calefacción central.

Todo se veía idéntico a como era en mi mundo, inclusive la servidumbre deambulaba cumpliendo con sus tareas. Todos tenían el cabello blanco como mi otro hermano. Al verme, me saludaban cordialmente con una reverencia. Ninguno de ellos se percataba de que yo caminaba semi-desnudo y mojado.

Seguí paseando, arrastrando mi sábana por la alfombra, y cerca de la cocina principal percibí un delicioso aroma. ¡Qué sorpresa me dí al encontrar a mis padres allí! Cocinaban, sin chefs, sin nutricionistas, sin mayordomos. Charlaban y reían con... ¡mi otro hermano!

-¡Qué alegría verte! –exclamé interrumpiéndolos.

Mi lindo hermano de cabello blanco me vio desde la lejana punta de una larga mesada, me señaló con el dedo y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Hikaru está desnudo!

-¡Cierra la boca, grandísimo idiota! –mi felicidad se había esfumado.

-¡Bienvenido Hikaru! –dijeron mis alegres padres, sin reparar en mi aspecto.

Ellos, así como los sirvientes, también tenían el cabello blanco. Debían ser "mis otros padres".

Mi otro hermano burlón se subió a la larga mesada y corrió a lo largo de ella mientras nuestros otros padres sacaban toda la comida y los platos de su camino con mucha rapidez.

En el extremo final de la mesada dió un salto efusivo hacia mí y lo atajé entre mis brazos. Casi me caigo hacia atrás por culpa de ese tonto.

-¡Has vuelto!

Su apasionado abrazo izo que me sonrojara. Nuestra entusiasta otra madre nos abrazó a ambos y podría jurar que nos levantó unos centímetros del suelo con una increíble fuerza.

-Llegas a tiempo hijo –dijo nuestro otro padre -. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Mis padres jamás tienen tiempo para cocinar –comenté enloquecido. No lo podía creer.

-Ellos son tus mejores padres –dijo mi otro hermano.

-Pero…ya cené –susurré a su oído para no herir los sentimientos de nuestros padres.

-Pues claro, mira la hora.

Su reloj de pulsera se acercaba a las cinco de la mañana.

-Ya casi es hora de desayunar –dijo mi otra madre-. Vayan a preparar la mesa y no olviden cubiertos extras para los invitados.

Mi otro hermano me tomó de la mano y me jaló fuera de la cocina. Empezamos a correr. Él parecía muy entusiasmado.

-¿Habrán invitados? -pregunté agitado mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-Invité a Haruhi y a su padre a desayunar con nosotros –me respondió.

Recobramos el aliento en la habitación.

-¿Haruhi vendrá? - Abrí la puerta de nuestro guardarropa, me metí en la galería del vestidor y contemplé mi gran selección. Mi otro hermano me siguió, callado y sonriendo.

Le mostré un conjunto informal que saqué de uno de los estantes -¿Qué piensas de esto?

-Yo te haría el amor con eso puesto.

-¡Perfecto! -arrojé la ropa hacia un lado-. Ahora vete para allá y búscame otro atuendo, porque este no lo voy a usar nunca más.

Mi otro hermano rió y jaló de mi sabana, me aferré a ella y volví a enredármela por la cintura dando unos giros espectaculares.

Y lo miré molesto, no con un enojo verdadero, sino con un enojo de hermano. Pero él no se intimidaba, no le daba pena ni vergüenza, e intentó tomar la sabana de nuevo mientras reía.

Yo retrocedí. Entonces empezó a perseguirme y dimos vueltas por toda la habitación.

-¡Oye no estoy jugando!

-Te voy a atrapar Hikaru, no huyas.

-¡Aléjate de mi!

-¡Jamás! -sonreía divirtiéndose a cuesta mía.

Me hacía dudar si sus palabras y acciones eran en serio, o si todo era solo un juego para él.

Estar con él era muy divertido. Me obligaba a usar todas mis energías para alejarlo de mí mientras me vestía y me preparaba para ver a Haruhi.

Pero no podía evitar que su amor de hermano siempre llegara a mi, en forma de abrazos y caricias atrevidas.

-Nunca podré acostumbrarme a esto –murmuré ruborizado- ¡Y por qué rayos tienes las manos tan frías!

-Hace frío.

-¡Pero no aquí dentro! Maldición, quien te has creído.

Yo sonaba enfurecido, y me mostraba enfurecido, pero por dentro me sentía feliz y tibio. Era como estar con Kaoru.

Ya estábamos listos, ambos. Mi otro hermano me tomó de la mano para salir del cuarto, y entonces sentí algo punzante en mi dedo.

-¡Ay! -me miré la mano. Tenía un pinchazo rojo en el dedo índice.

-Tienes una espina -dijo preocupado y triste.

-Ah, eso parece. Me había olvidado ¿Habrá sido en el jardín?

Mi otro hermano miró mi herida, apoyó su dedo índice sobre el mío y presionó un poco. Y cuando quitó su dedo, la espina se había ido.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Eres increíble.

Me sonrió y ocultó su mano detrás suyo. Eso me izo sospechar y lo miré fijamente.

-¿Por qué me ves así? -su risa era nerviosa.

-Muéstrame tu dedo.

-¿Qué? Claro que no.

-Muéstramelo.

Me impuse firmemente como hermano mayor, y tuvo que agachar la cabeza y mostrarme la mano.

Lo que vi me sorprendió mucho.

-¿Esto es...?

Un pinchazo rojo, la espina ahora estaba en su dedo.

-Tu...

Lo miré y me sonrió dulcemente. Sentí entonces un fuerte deseo de abrazarlo, pero en lugar de eso, le dí un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Eres tonto o qué!

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No lo vuelvo a hacer!

Tuve que quitarle la espina y luego enredé en su dedo una bandita celeste con el dibujo de un conejito rosa.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Fui con mi otro hermano hasta el recibidor. Cuando abrimos las puertas vimos a una joven con cabello largo y blanco de espaldas a nosotros, vestida con un kimono con crisantemos bordados. Me pareció haber visto esas flores en alguna parte. En mi mente rondaba la palabra Kiku, pero jamás había visitado Kioto.

Al lado de ella se encontraba otro joven alto de cabello corto blanco vestido con el uniforme del Ouran, y con una rosa blanca en la solapa.

-¿Donno? –lo miré desconcertado mientras nos acercábamos a ellos-. Creí que vendrían Haruhi y su padre.

La joven de espaldas volteó y resultó ser Haruhi. No la había reconocido.

-Tamaki-senpai cree fervientemente que es mi padre –me explicó.

-Haruhi ¿Qué te pasó? Te ves…femenina. Eso me asusta.

-Soy la otra Haruhi –me contestó como si nada.

-Ohhh, ¿Y tú eres el otro Donno?

Donno asintió risueño, pero no decía ni una palabra. También me estaba asustando.

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunté a mi otro hermano.

-No te preocupes por él –me dijo-. Pensé que te agradaría más si hablaba menos, así que lo arreglé.

-Entonces… ¿Donno no puede hablar, en absoluto?

-¿No te agrada?

-¡Es grandioso!

Mi otro hermano suspiró aliviado.

-¡Qué bueno! Ahora te dejaré a solas con ellos mientras preparo la mesa ¿si?

En su ausencia, me pregunté cómo rayos había hecho para callar al elocuente Donno.

-Está muy alegre Donno, considerando que no puede hablar. No le dolió ¿o si? -pregunté intrigado.

De pronto oímos el sonido de una campanilla.

-¿El desayuno ya está servido? ¡Pero mi otro hermano se acaba de ir!

Fuimos al salón comedor y al abrir las puertas crucé mi mirada con la de mi otro hermano. Ese par de ojos dorados expresaban algo distinto a los ojos de Kaoru: pasión, y una pizca de demencia, que me resultaba muy divertido. Después de todo hacía cosas increíbles.

A la mesa, mi otro hermano y yo nos sentamos frente a la otra Haruhi y el otro Donno.

El blanco mantel, como en sueños, resplandecía y se veía casi como difuminado. Los cubiertos reflejaban nuestros rostros, y las velas…no estaban encendidas en realidad pero adornaban la mesa.

Nuestros otros padres entraron por una puerta que conectaba con la cocina. Ellos mismos sirvieron el desayuno y se sentaron a cada punta de la mesa.

Mientras comíamos, recuerdo comentarios graciosos acerca de donno, a los cuales él trataba de objetar pero no le salía una sola palabra, ¡kakaka kakaka!

Luego fuimos participes de una desastrosa guerra de comida. Y en algún momento, Haruhi desapareció.

La buscamos sin apuro, podía estar en cualquier lado estudiando.

Solo era yo quien la buscaba en realidad, porque mi otro hermano se entretenía comiendo las nueces y almendras de mi cabello que me había lanzado anteriormente.

Llegamos a nuestro cuarto, y allí estaba ella, mirando por la ventana. Mi otro hermano me empujó hacia adentro y me dejó a solas con ella.

-Oye, desaparecer y preocupar a los demás es de mal gusto.

Haruhi volteó a verme –Me perdí. Lo siento.

-¿Cómo haces para no perderte en la Academia?

Me acerqué a ella y miramos juntos por la ventana. Podía verse la fuente desde allí.

-¿Vas a irte? –me preguntó mirando hacia la fuente.

-Nunca dejaría solo a Kaoru.

-Kaoru no está solo.

-¿Y eso que significa?

No me contestó, guardó silencio.

-Volveré -dije-. ¿Vendrás a visitarme otra vez?

-No es así como funciona –me murmuró como si temiera que las paredes oyeran.

-¿A qué te refieres? Oye, estas muy misteriosa ¿sabías?

-Mira la hora. Pronto habrá que ir a la Academia.

-¿La Academia? ¡Lo olvidé! ¡Kaoru debe estar buscándome!

Salí a correr por los jardines gritando -¡Es tarde! ¡Kaoru verá que no estoy en la cama!

Me di cuenta entonces, de otro detalle de ese mundo. Allí, nunca amanecía.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Salté dentro de la fuente y desaparecí al cruzar la puerta sumergida de vuelta a mi mundo.

Lo que sucedió después fue muy confuso. Desperté sobre el barro seco a los pies de la fuente agrietada. Kaoru, mi hermano de cabellos rojizos fue quien me despertó.

Se oía histérico y no paraba de hablarme.

-Cielos Hikaru ¿Qué haces aquí? Te busqué por todos lados. Llamé por teléfono a todos y sin querer preocupé a Haruhi ¡Y por poco llamo a Donno!

Bostecé aturdido.

-No recuerdo haber salido del agua o haberme quedado dormido –balbuceé.

-¿Crees que no se me ocurrió buscarte aquí primero? ¡No estabas!

-Claro que no. Acabo de llegar –murmuré tratando de hacer memoria.

-Tienes la ropa húmeda y embarrada. ¿Por qué entraste en la fuente otra vez? Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso.

-¿Qué hora es Kaoru?

-Hora de ir a la Academia.

-Entonces solo me dormí unos minutos.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-Lo último que recuerdo es que crucé la puerta hacia acá.

-¿Volviste a soñar con eso?

-Bueno...no creo que haya estado soñando.

Kaoru se acercó al borde de la fuente, en el fondo podía verse la puerta abierta con los ladrillos que obstruían la entrada; Su mirada ensombreció y me miró preocupado.

-Ve a cambiarte Hikaru, y ya no hay tiempo para que desayunes.

-Descuida, desayuné bien temprano.

Lleno de energía y entusiasmo corrí hasta la mansión, donde me sequé, me limpié y me puse mi uniforme.

En el auto camino a la Academia le conté todo a Kaoru. Gran error mío, pero no pude detenerme. Tenía que contárselo a alguien.

-…Y sus padres estaban en casa ¡No estaban de viaje ni ocupados! Nos prepararon el desayuno más delicioso que eh probado en mi vida.

-¿Los padres de quien? –Kaoru apenas me prestaba atención.

-Del otro hermano. Claro, también eran mis padres: mis otros padres, y también había otro Donno ¡Pero no hablaba en absoluto! Y conocí a otra Haruhi con cabello largo...

-¿Y con pechos mas grandes?

-No Kaoru. No reconocería a Haruhi sin pechos planos.

-Hikaru, quería que me contaras dónde estuviste anoche, no lo que soñaste anoche.

Resoplé agotado y me recosté por el respaldo de mi asiento. Kaoru solo apoyó el codo por la ventanilla y se dispersó viendo el paisaje.

-Mi otro hermano me creería –mormuré molesto.

Kaoru no se mostró herido en absoluto.

-Supongo que ya tienes un hermano favorito, Hikaru –me contestó, frío como el hielo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -le pellizqué una mejilla-. ¿Qué no sabes cuanto te quiero?

Kaoru combatió pellizco con pellizco y estiró de mi mejilla cuanto pudo.

-¡Eres un hermano muy torpe! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Tu eres el hermano torpe! ¡Eso duele!


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Academia Ouran…

El Host Club está a punto de abrir.

-¡Hika-chan apareciste! Estaba tan preocupado que solo pude comer seis pasteles, tres helados y cinco paletas esta mañana.

-Hikaru ¿dónde estuviste? Tu hermano se preocupó por ti ¿Hubiera sido mucho trabajo que le dijeras a donde ibas?

Haruhi me reprochaba y Honey-senpai lloraba porque tenía hambre. La combinación perfecta para un dolor de cabeza.

Donno era el único que no se había enterado y estaba confundido.

-¿Hikaru se perdió? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? ¡Soy la cabeza de esta familia!

-Si no hubiera dejado su celular en la cama habría podido rastrearlo –Comentario de Kyouya-senpai.

-Dejé el celular apropósito. No es a prueba de agua –expliqué. A nadie le importó.

-¿Está todo bien entre tú y Kaoru? –me preguntó Donno- Llegaste antes que él.

-Kaoru dijo que me adelantara para disculparme con todos por haberlos preocupado –mi excusa tenía mucho sentido pero no la creyeron.

-¿Y ya te disculpaste con él? –me preguntó Haruhi, y todos me miraron como acusándome de mal hermano.

¿Por qué debía disculparme? Era cierto que me fui de casa, pero Kaoru lo izo primero.

-Me disculparé en cuanto lo vea -dije a regañadientes, y me dejaron en paz.

Cuando llegó Kaoru, por supuesto que no me disculpé, pero no importó; Kaoru no parecía enojado, lo noté muy relajado y de buen humor.

Vendimos el amor de hermanos como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros. Fue lo más extraño que sentí, estábamos juntos pero parecíamos en mundos diferentes.

Terminadas las actividades del club, Kaoru se volvió a perder. Sus desapariciones comenzaban a irritarme. La Academia era demasiado grande para jugar a las escondidas. Decidí que solo lo buscaría en los lugares que frecuentábamos juntos.

Caminando por ahí, luego por allá, me encontré a Nekosawa-senpai. Me contó que había salido a dar un paseo bajo el cielo nublado del otoño con su hermana pequeña Kirimi, pero cuando las nubes se disiparon y el sol brillante salió, ambos quedaron atrapados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Yo estaba molesto con Kaoru, me venía bien desquitarme con alguien. El oscuro estaba a mi merced.

-Lindo día para tomar sol ¿eh, Nekosawa-senpai?

Le dí una palmada en la espalda que lo empujó casi al final de la sombra. El encapuchado corrió a abrazar el tronco del árbol y su pequeña hermana graciosamente lo imitó.

-¿De casualidad no viste a Kaoru? –pregunté.

-Eres el primero que vemos por estos lares –respondió el encapuchado-. ¿De casualidad no viste al gato?

-¿Cuál gato? –me tomó unos segundos recordar-. Ahh, el pobre gato al que seguro usabas en tus rituales satánicos. Me alegro que se haya escapado de ti.

Seguí mi camino ignorando las suplicas de Nekosawa-senpai por una sombrilla y protector solar.

Me entretuve pateando piedras durante casi una hora en el patio, cuando escuché una risa fraternal que se oía muy cercana.

Miré hacia arriba y vi a mi hermano a través de una ventana del tercer piso. Me escondí detrás de un árbol al escuchar que alguien hablaba con él. No podía ver quien era, Kaoru me obstruía la visión.

Me concentré en la vos de la persona misteriosa, era tan suave y baja que no pude distinguir si era masculina o femenina.

De pronto apareció, se puso de espaldas y se recostó por la ventana. Era una estudiante del Ouran, vestida con ese uniforme color amarillo; su cabello era largo y rojizo. No podía ver su rostro pero estaba seguro de que debía ser muy hermosa, porqué, Kaoru la miraba con mucho cariño, con amor, como me miraba... a mi.

La mano de la joven pelirroja se aferró a la corbata de Kaoru y la jaló, y se fueron corriendo.

-¡Kaoru! –grité sin pensar, salí detrás del árbol y agité mis brazos.

Pero mi hermano ya se había ido con aquella joven misteriosa.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Donno y los demás se preocuparon por mí y rastrearon mi celular de nuevo. Esta vez, yo lo traía conmigo.

Así llegaron al lugar exacto donde me escondí para espiar a mi lindo hermano y su linda novia.

Kyouya llevaba su computadora portátil encendida, rastreando mi posición con algún nuevo y genial satélite de la nasa.

-Aquí es –dijo-. Debe estar cerca.

Donno dio la señal para que Haruhi, Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai comenzaran a buscar en los alrededores.

Mientras tanto Kyouya llamó a mi celular; Donno oyó la música de llamada y la siguió.

El sonido venía de unos arbustos. Donno caminó a través de ellos cuidando de no tocar ni una sola planta venenosa. Sintió que estaba en medio de una jungla desconocida y espantosa, pero en realidad solo era el cultivo de Kasanoda para el Club de Jardinería.

Entre la espesura Donno pisó algo extraño y se le puso la piel de gallina. Miró hacia abajo y descubrió que estaba pisando mi cabeza, el muy idiota. Yo yacía sobre la hierba, boca abajo, parecía muerto.

-¡En el nombre de narciso! ¿Qué haces allí en el suelo? –exclamó asqueado.

Ladee mi cabeza y lo miré con los ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto lloriquear, y las mejillas pegoteadas con tierra.

Donno puso el grito en el cielo, se desmayó del horror y cayó justo a mi lado.

Kyouya-senpai y los demás nos llevaron de vuelta al club. Haruhi fue por un poco de agua y cuando regresó nos arrojó el agua en la cara.

A Donno lo despertó, y a mí se me limpió el rostro.

-¿Estabas llorando Hika-chan? –Honey estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar conmigo.

-Por supuesto que Hikaru estaba llorando, por eso se le pegó toda esa tierra sucia en su lindo rostro –Donno afligido se sentó a mi lado, puso sus manos en mis hombros y acercó mi cabeza contra su pecho.

Tuve que pensar en algo rápido, Donno me estaba abrazando ¡A mí!

-Estaba…buscando al gato de Nekosawa-senpai. ¿Lo vieron por aquí? –les pregunté sollozando.

-¿El gato negro de ojos dorados? –Haruhi lo recordó de cuando fuimos al club de magia negra-. ¿Estás triste porque se perdió? No sabía que te habías encariñado con el.

-¡Pues ya ves que sí! –exclamé llorando y abrazando a Donno.

Todos se desesperaron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a buscar por la tercera sala de música a mi gato tan querido. Buscaron bajo las mesas, tras la cortinas, entre el vestuario, dentro del piano...

A Honey-senpai se le ocurrió hacer carteles con una mala caricatura del gato para repartirlos por toda la Academia.

-¿Cómo es tu gatito Hika-chan? –Honey se sentó frente a mí con papel y lápiz.

-Pequeño y peludo, suave y tibiecito, muy liviano y blandito, ¡Y se llama Cielito!

(Nombre inventado en el momento)

-¡Pobre Cielito-chan! –Honey-senpai dibujaba mientras Mori-senpai le secaba el sudor de la frente.

Donno me reconfortaba dándome palmaditas en el dorso de la mano.

-Se lo que sientes, yo sentí lo mismo cuando secuestraron a mi hija –me dijo.

-Yo no soy una mascota Tamaki-senpai.

Haruhi buscaba debajo de nuestro sofá y de repente sentí un roce entre mis piernas.

-¿Me estás tocando? -pregunté sorprendido.

-No soy yo –Haruhi contestó.

Magnifico puñetazo que estrellé por el rostro de Donno.

-¡Oiga, se que estoy muy frágil en este momento pero no se atreva a propasarse conmigo Donno!

-¡Es Cielito! –exclamó Haruhi sonriendo.

El gato negro pulgoso de Nekosawa-senpai salió de bajo del sillón donde Donno y yo estábamos sentados, con la cola en alto, el muy pillo comenzó a estirarse y bostezar.

-¡Lo hemos encontrado! –festejó Donno con la nariz ensangrentaba.

Así fue como terminé con un gato en el auto camino a casa. No lo podía creer.

-¿Qué traes en la canasta? –me preguntó Kaoru con una ceja levantada.

La canasta se agitó como si estuviera endemoniada y unas garras se engancharon y sobresalieron de la tapa. Kaoru y yo nos pegamos a los costados del auto.

-Es un poco arisco. A quién engaño ¡es un salvaje! -me arrepentí de habérmelo quedado.

-¿Qué clase de animal tienes ahí dentro?

-Este... ¿Te acuerdas del gato de Nekosawa-senpai? Pues dile hola.

-¿Fuiste a ver de nuevo a Nekosawa-senpai por lo de tu sueño?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, me lo encontré en el patio pero olvidé preguntarle acerca de mi sueño.

-Me preocupas Hikaru, por eso les ordené a los sirvientes que drenaran la fuente y pusieran llave a esa puerta escondida.

-¡Hiciste qué! ¡Kaoru, eres definitivamente el gemelo malvado!

-No me dejaste opción. Esto te ayudará a dejar de tener esos sueños.

-¿Y que tiene de malo soñar? Los sueños no son peligrosos Kaoru, son lo más divertido que tengo desde que…

Quise decirle "desde que te pierdo en las noches". Pero dudé.

-El Host Club es divertido también –comentó Kaoru.

-Lo sería más si Donno no hablara tanto de sí mismo.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Al llegar a la mansión, dejé la canasta en el piso de nuestra habitación y me arrojé en la cama. Había llorado tanto que me dolía la cabeza.

El gato comenzó a maullar, y su largo maullido arrastrado y grave me izo desear darle muerte.

Kaoru se aseguró de cerrar la ventana y la puerta antes de abrirle la canasta.

Lo primero que izo esa cosa negra de pelaje sucio fue subirse a mi cama. Clavó sus garras en mi sábana y empezó a ronronear.

Era momento de imponer ciertas reglas.

-Ve a ronronear a tu canasta –lo levanté y por consiguiente el gato levantó toda mi sabana con sus garras. Su maullido amenazador y terrorífico izo que lo volviera a bajar sobre mi colchón suavemente y no lo molestara más.

Kaoru se divertía observándome desde su cama mientras hojeaba una revista.

-Debes alimentarlo –me sugirió.

-Le pediré a las sirvientas que lo hagan.

-Es tuyo así que debes hacerte responsable, o devuélveselo a Nekosawa-senpai.

-¡Nunca!

-Entonces dáselo a alguien más. ¿Qué tal Donno?

-Tiene a Antoinette. Pero podría meterlo en una caja y dejarlo frente a la puerta de Haruhi.

-O, podrías quedartelo. No se ve tan mal, con un poco de cuidado podría ser un gato de la realeza. Míralo, se ve que es muy joven. Un gato adulto tiene el doble de su tamaño –observó Kaoru.

-Tal vez me lo quede, quien sabe, a los gatos les gustan los ovillos ¿Crees que le guste mi ovillo?

-¿Qué ovillo, Hikaru?

-Pues, el…ovillo…, cuando dije ovillo me refería a…mi…corazón.

Mi hermano me miró con los ojos muy grandes, y echó a reír con ganas.

Mi cara enrojeció por completo.

-¡No te rías tonto!

Esa noche Kaoru y yo nos acostamos juntos, aunque había un tercero que sobraba.

-Oye Hikaru, ¿Por qué no lo llevas a su canasta?

-Está haciendo su santa voluntad. Si lo muevo se comerá mis dedos.

-Mañana tienes que bañarlo, su pelaje no es para nada suave, se siente como paja.

-¿Quieres que ese gato me corte en rebanadas, Kaoru?

Me encontraba susurrando para que esa bestia no me oyera.

-¿Le pusiste algún nombre? Porque a mi se me ocurrieron algunos que son...

-Lo siento Kaoru pero ya le puse nombre. Se llama Cielos.

-¿Cielos? ¿Y como se te ocurrió ese nombre?

-No lo se, solo se me vino a la mente.

A partir de ese momento Cielos (Cielito, el gato endemoniado) se adueñó de nuestra habitación y de nuestras vidas. Prácticamente me convertí en su real sirviente: tenía que alimentarlo, darle agua, cederle mi cama; mientras que a Kaoru le ronroneaba y siempre se dejaba acariciar por él. Si yo me acercaba, de inmediato arqueaba su lomo y me lanzaba uno de sus gruñidos.

Yo me preguntaba, ¿cómo rayos sabía quien era Kaoru, y quien era yo? Nunca se confundía. Y todas las noches dormía enroscado en los brazos de mi Kaoru. ¡Qué envidia!

Una noche Kaoru se levantó en medio de la oscuridad y caminó hacia la puerta. Volteó una vez para comprobar que yo estuviera dormido, y giró la perilla.

De repente un maullido entre sus tobillos lo izo saltar del susto y caerse al suelo.

Me senté en la cama y encendí la lámpara de la mesa de luz.

-¿Kaoru? –dije fregándome los ojos.

Mi hermano se levantó con el gato en brazos como si hubiera tocado un enchufe. Estaba muy nervioso.

-¡Hikaru! –rió-. Estaba por…sacar a Cielito al jardín.

-No tienes que salir tú, solo ábrele la ventana, y arrójalo al vacío.

-Pero, pero…podría perseguirlo un perro guardián. Alguien tiene que cuidarlo.

-Tienes razón, yo lo haré –me dispuse a levantarme.

-¡Descuida! Yo lo hago, es decir, ya estoy levantado.

Yo sabía de sus escapadas a media noche. Y ahora sabía que se escapaba para encontrarse con una persona especial.

-Está bien, Kaoru. No te tardes, quiero hablar de algo contigo.

Pensaba pedirle que me la presentara.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

-Llevaré a Cielito al jardín, si señor, lo llevaré, lo estoy llevando... –Kaoru sonreía. Era obvio que mentía.

Salió por la puerta y me quedé solo. La soledad de uno no tardó en resoplar cerca de mi oído y contarme toda clase de cosas que Kaoru podía estar haciendo con esa otra persona. Y me puse tan celoso y paranoico que desesperado corrí tras mi hermano.

-¡Espérame Kaoru, voy contigo!

¿Por qué Kaoru no me la presentaba? ¿Por qué no hablaba de ella? Siempre tuvimos los mismos amigos.

Solo podía haber una razón: Kaoru no quería que ella lo confundiera conmigo.

A los pies de la escalera me encontré con Cielito, nuestro pequeño gatito malvado.

En silencio me senté a su lado en el escalón.

-¿Cómo dejaste que Kaoru se escapara otra vez? –le reproché.

No me respondió. Era aburrido hablar con un gato.

Pero luego escuché algo: el fuerte viento y las hojas amarillas y secas chocar contra los ventanales; mientras en el jardín de barro, mi fuente seca y agrietada cobró vida nuevamente. El agua comenzó a brotar de las paredes hasta llenarla, virutas de hielo salieron a flote y burbujas subieron a la superficie; era mí otro hermano que me estaba llamando.

No se cómo, pero lo sabía.

Metí mi mano en mi bolsillo y saque una pequeña llave plateada que había robado a las sirvientas; era la llave para poder abrir de nuevo la puerta sumergida.

Sabía a donde quería ir.

Cielos maulló una vez y me miró.

-Bueno, quisiera quedarme contigo… –le dije-, pero a ti te agrada más Kaoru ¿no? Y a Kaoru le agrada más otra persona ¿no? Y yo…yo no le agrado a nadie. Hasta Haruhi me rechazó. Pero yo también estoy vivo y se cuando mi corazón se está quebrando; y solo puedo contárselo a un gato que no entiende nada de lo que digo. Eres solo un tonto gato mimado.

(El gato sintió una puñalada, como si hubiera entendido todo)


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Fui al mundo de mi otro hermano.

El jardín estaba iluminado por docenas de faroles japoneses que hacían a la fría noche casi hermosa y algo romántica.

Sobre una roca cerca de la fuente, encontré una toalla, ropa abrigada y un par de patines para hielo. Mi hermano me los había dejado con una nota.

"Espero que te guste la ropa que elegí para ti. Búscanos al frente de la mansión. Te quiere, tu hermano"

Me puse la ropa y los patines, fue dificultoso caminar en la nieve con ellos.

Al frente de la mansión, recordé, había un estanque muy profundo que, como el camino de un río, se extendía casi hasta el portón principal de la entrada, y dividía el camino en dos para los vehículos. En primavera y en otoño, las hojas y los pétalos de las flores caían y flotaban sobre las aguas tan cristalinas, que hasta se veían las piedras en el fondo. Era una mera decoración de nuestra madre.

Ya estaba muy cerca cuando empecé a oír voces y risas, y me encontré con el estanque congelado.

El Host Club entero estaba patinando sobre el hielo. Todos con el cabello tan blanco como la nieve.

El otro Honey-senpai era un excelente patinador, hasta su Usa-chan había cambiado de color.

-¡Hika-chan vamos a patinar juntos!

Me uní a la diversión y pasé una noche increíble. El otro Donno y el otro Kyouya-senpai pensaron en los más divertidos juegos sobre hielo, incluso jugamos al Brujo de los Colores.

(Un juego de plebeyos)

Honey-senpai era el brujo y hasta tenía puesto un sombrero puntiagudo.

-¡Toc-toc! ¡Soy el brujo de los colores! Quiero un color. Elijo… ¡El blanco!

Cada uno de nosotros teníamos asignado un color sin que Honey supiera cuales. El blanco era mi maldito color. Los demás se esparcieron por el hielo y me dejaron a merced de Honey, que comenzó a deslizarse hacia mí.

Me escapé y Honey-senpai tuvo que perseguirme hasta que se confundió y embistió a mi otro hermano.

Me eche a reír.

-¡Te equivocaste de color!

-¡Oh no! ¡Me equivoqué de color!

Mi cabello seguía tan negro como la madera del ébano.

-Tal vez…pueda teñirme de nuevo, esta ves de blanco.

-Eso no es necesario –me dijo el otro hermano.

Y seguimos jugando hasta que caímos muertos del cansancio sobre la nieve.

Mientras descansaba haciendo ángeles de nieve, vi al gato negro de Nekosawa-senpai que me miraba desde la rama de un árbol.

Me quedé viéndolo hasta que saltó del árbol y corrió entre los arbustos podados.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Mi reacción inmediata fue seguir al gato. Lo seguí hasta el jardín de barro.

Lo miré intrigado.

-Tengo un gato como tú en casa –dije acercándome lentamente-. Tú debes ser el otro gato.

Me miró, casi parecía enojado conmigo.

-No, yo no soy el otro nada. Yo soy yo –me respondió.

Quedé mudo y con la boca abierta, pero era normal que en el reino de mi otro hermano las cosas o los animales fueran asombrosos.

-Puedo ver que no eres un gato blanco como todo lo demás aquí, como el Usa-chan de Honey y el cabello de todos. Pero si eres el mismo gato, ¿Cómo puedes hablar?

-Simplemente puedo.

-Los gatos no hablan del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿No? Bueno, está claro que tú eres el experto en eso. Después de todo yo soy solo un gato tonto y mimado.

Me dí cuenta entonces de que no era otro gato más que mi gato Cielos, que había dejado en casa. Cielos demostró su enfado por lo que le había dicho y saltó a la rama de un árbol.

-Vuelve, por favor, Cielos. Lamento haberte llamado así ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Hace tiempo que vengo. Tengo mi propia puerta ¿Sabes?

-Pues debe ser una muy pequeña –reí-. ¿Por qué vienes aquí?

-Es un juego entre él y yo. Él... odia los gatos, e intenta alejarme; pero claro, no puede. Yo puedo ir y venir cuando se me plazca –dijo con la cabeza en alto, orgulloso de su destreza.

-¿Hablas de mi otro hermano? ¿Mi otro hermano odia los gatos?

-No es como ningún "hermano" que yo conozca.

-¿Qué quieres decir? El es asombroso.

-Probablemente crees que este mundo es un sueño hecho realidad. Pero te equivocas. El otro Nekozawa me lo dijo.

-¿Hay otro Nekozawa-senpai por aquí?

Antes de que Cielos pudiera responderme, detrás de mi, apareció el otro hermano como si fuera mi sombra. Sentí su presencia y volteé rápido.

-No te oí llegar –le dije, sorprendido.

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-Hablaba con…

Volteé otra vez y Cielos se había desvanecido.

-...nadie, creo.

Volvimos al estanque congelado. Mi otro hermano me tomó la mano mientras caminábamos, y me sonrió.

-¿Te divertiste mucho hoy Hikaru?

-Oh si, ¿Pudiste ver cuando el otro Mori-senpai me lanzó con toda su fuerza? Dí el salto más alto de mi vida. Creí que giraría en el aire por siempre pero entonces empecé a descender, aterricé con un solo patín y seguí deslizándome ¡No se como lo hice sin romperme la pierna! ¡Fue algo…! Fue algo mágico.

Abracé a mi otro hermano. El me había dado toda esta emoción y diversión, y a pesar de lo que había dicho Cielos, yo no lo creía.

-Te gusta estar aquí ¿no? –dijo mi otro hermano.

-Mucho.

-Podrías quedarte aquí para siempre, si quisieras.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro! Viviremos juntos, jugaremos y comeremos todas tus comidas favoritas sin engordar. Solo hay un pequeño detalle que atender antes.

-¿Qué es? –pregunté emocionado.

-¡Es una sorpresa!


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Mi otro hermano me llevó a patinar por el estanque, pero cuando llegamos a la mitad, el hielo comenzó a hacer un sonido escalofriante. Estaba agrietándose por el peso de los dos.

-El hielo es frágil por esta zona –dijo el otro hermano.

-¿Qué? Volvamos por donde vinimos –dije en vos baja, como si temiera que el sonido quebrara aun más el hielo.

Pero mi otro hermano siguió avanzando por el hielo delgado.

-¡Hermano, regresa aquí! –le grité enojado y asustado.

-Esto es para ti, mi amado hermano –dijo sonriendo.

Entonces golpeó el hielo con la cuchilla de uno de sus patines y saltó hacia atrás justo antes de que se formara un agujero.

-¡Maldición hermano! –cerré mi puño y le di un coscorrón en la cabeza-. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Pudiste haber caído al agua helada ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás!

-Perdóname –me dijo apenado-. Pero ahora tu cabello podrá ser tan blanco como el mío. Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejar que todo el calor se vaya de tu cuerpo.

Escuché lo que dijo pero no podía asimilarlo. Inconcientemente tomé distancia de él.

-¿Quieres que salte al agua?

-No te preocupes. Está tan helada que no sentirás nada.

-¿Quieres que me mate? ¡Estás loco!

-Pero tienes que hacerlo si quieres quedarte.

-¡Es absurdo! ¡Es…! –ladeé el rostro disgustado y desconcertado, luego volví a mirar a mi otro hermano a los ojos. El me sonreía como si nada.

Me agaché para meter una mano en el agua, y mi mano se cubrió de virutas de hielo en una fracción de segundo.

-¡DUELEEE...!

Saqué mi mano completamente dura y la sacudí con fuerza. Sin darme cuenta empecé a retroceder.

-No tienes que quedarte mucho ahí abajo, Hikaru. Solo hasta que el agua entre en tus pulmones y te hundas, como yo lo hice.

Me daba mucho miedo. Podía acabar muerto.

-Solo confía en mí Hikaru, todo va a salir bien.

Mi otro hermano quería que yo saltara. Recordé lo que me había dicho Cielos.

-¡Este…! ¡Tengo que irme!

-¿Irte? Pero creí que querías quedarte.

-Estoy muy cansado y…necesito pensar mucho, todo esto.

-Claro que si, Hikaru. Y no estoy preocupado en absoluto -calentó mi mano con su aliento-. Se que pronto verás todo, a mi modo.

Forcé una leve sonrisa para mi otro hermano, me di la vuelta y me fui patinando. Entonces escuché una zambullida...

¡Había saltado al agua! ¡Y el hielo se selló automáticamente dejándolo atrapado allí abajo!

-¡Hermano! -caí de rodillas tratando de romper el hielo con mis puños.

Me quité los patines para usar las cuchillas, y casi parto en dos la cabeza de Donno cuando quebró el hielo desde abajo y sacó la mitad de su cuerpo a la superficie.

El otro Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai salieron por el agujero que había hecho Donno.

-¿Qué sucede Hika-chan? ¿Ya no quieres jugar?

Me horroricé, salí del estanque y empecé a correr lejos de allí.

Por el camino me encontré con el otro Kyouya y la otra Haruhi:

-¿Por qué no tienes el cabello blanco? Quieres quedarte ¿o no?

-Seré tu novia –dijo ella y me extendió la mano.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y los pasé de largo lo más rápido que pude.

Me fui aligerando de ropa, y brinqué sobre el borde de mi fuente.

-Me iré a casa robots. Y NO VOY A VOLVER.

Salté y me zambullí.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Desperté en el suelo a los pies de la fuente.

Por un momento creí que había vuelto a casa. Me incorporé rápido y exclamé con felicidad:

-¡Kaoru, ya llegué!

Pero inmediatamente me percaté de que la nieve aun me rodeaba y el viento me estaba congelando.

-Oh no -me encogí de hombros-. ¿Sigo aquí?

Temblando me zambullí otra vez pero encontré la puerta llaveada. Volví a salir.

No había ni un alma en las cercanías, así que tuve que armarme de valor y caminar hacia la mansión antes de que el deseo de mi otro hermano de que me congelara se hiciera realidad.

Las ventanas de la mansión brillaban a lo lejos en el medio de la noche. Cuando llegué, para mi tranquilidad no había ningún sirviente de cabello blanco a la vista. Solo encontré a mis otros padres en la cocina.

Ellos se veían muy extraños allí, sentados y apoyando sus cabezas sobre la mesa.

Sus cabellos blancos me dieron escalofríos.

-¡Ey ustedes! ¿Dónde está el otro hermano?

El otro padre apenas levantó su cabeza y dijo:

-Todo estará bien en cuanto tu hermano se renueve. Su fuerza es nuestra fuerza.

La otra madre, igual de cansada, posó su mano sobre la del otro padre y dijo:

-No debemos hablar cuando el no está.

-Si ustedes no hablan conmigo buscaré al otro Nekosawa-senpai. El me ayudará.

-No vale la pena buscarlo –dijo el otro padre-. El no quiso dejar de usar su peluca negra, y a tu hermano no le gustó.

-¿Le hizo algo? ¿Qué le hizo?

No recibí respuesta de ninguno así que salí corriendo por el frente de la mansión. Tenía pensado ir hasta la casa de Nekosawa-senpai y emprendí la caminata hacia la reja principal por uno de los lados del estanque.

No había nadie que pudiera llevarme y no tenía edad para conducir, pero pensé en tomar uno de esos extraños vehículos para plebeyos que Haruhi llamaba autobuses.

Mientras caminaba hacia la reja sentía la necesidad de mirar hacia todos lados pues temía que mi otro hermano intentara detenerme, pero solo mi gato Cielos apareció caminando a mi lado.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –me preguntó.

-Me voy de aquí. Eso hago.

Pero conforme me acercaba a la reja principal, todo parecía desaparecer y quedar en blanco, como un papel.

-¿Eh? Algo anda mal ¿No debería estar aquí la salida?

-No hay nada aquí –dijo el gato-. Es la parte vacía de este mundo. Él solo creó lo que encerraban los muros y la gran reja. El creó tus jardines durmientes porque sabía que te impresionaría.

-Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me quiere a mí? –pregunté mientras avanzaba a través de la nada, tan blanca como el cabello de mi otro hermano.

-El quiere algo para amar, alguien que sea eterno, pero nadie es eterno; solo lo serías si tu cabello fuera blanco.

-Es absurdo. Solo el frío del estanque volverá mi cabello blanco, y no pienso entrar allí.

Nos acercábamos de nuevo a la mansión, pero esta vez, extrañamente, por detrás.

-Pero… ¿cómo puedes alejarte de algo y luego…volver a lo mismo? –dije totalmente confundido.

El gato me respondió:

-Le diste la vuelta al mundo.

-Qué pequeño mundo. Este mundo es como el que Kaoru y yo creamos para vivir juntos y solos por siempre. Mi otro hermano sabía que esto me atraería. Me engañó, me vio la cara de idiota ¡Lo voy a hacer pedacitos!

-No estarás pensando enfrentarte a él ¿o si?

-Este sueño tiene que terminar antes de que se vuelva una pesadilla.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Fui solo hasta el estanque. Estaba desolado, pero escuché derrapadas sobre el hielo. No había nadie patinando pero el sonido de las cuchillas de los patines se hacía cada vez más cercano. Hasta que, de pronto, el otro hermano rompió el hielo desde abajo y salió del agua de un salto.

-¡Qué demonios! –exclamé cayendo sentado sobre la nieve.

-¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil –me dijo mientras se deslizaba sobre el hielo en círculos.

-¿Estabas patinando del otro lado del hielo? ¡Eso es increíble!

-Tú también podrías. Solo hay una sola cosa que debes hacer, y ya sabes cual es. Dicen que hasta el corazón más orgulloso puede doblegarse, con amor.

Enrojecí.

-Escúchame bien, déjame ir a casa con mi verdadero hermano, Kaoru, o verás.

Probablemente no fue buena idea amenazarlo, mi otro hermano pareció molestarse.

-¿Es esa la forma de hablarle a tu hermano?

-Tú no eres mi hermano.

Al decir eso lo herí profundamente.

-Discúlpate, ahora, Hikaru –demandó con la vos quebrada.

Fui fuerte.

-¡No lo haré!

-Te daré hasta la cuenta de tres, uno… dos…

Me planté de brazos cruzados.

-¡Tres! –exclamó furioso y me sujetó de la nariz.

-¡Ayayay! ¡Qué haces! ¡Suéltame!

Me llevó de vuelta a la mansión jalándome de la nariz. Debí respirar por la boca todo el trayecto y estuve quejándome mucho, pero jamás pude liberarme de sus fríos dedos.

Finalmente mi nariz fue liberada después de entrar en nuestra habitación.

-Cámbiate la ropa Hikaru, o te dará hipotermia.

-Creí que querías que me muriera congelado. No te debería preocupar si tengo frío o no.

-Solo quiero que estés al borde de la muerte, no que te mueras.

-¡Has perdido la cabeza!

-Podrás salir cuando aprendas a ser un hermano cariñoso –me dijo y azotó la puerta dejándome solo y encerrado.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Estuve encerrado en mi cuarto por largas horas. Al principio me la pasé embistiendo la puerta, tratando de derribarla como si tuviera la fuerza y el tamaño de Mori-senpai. Mi cuerpo quedó tan adolorido que me arrojé rendido a la cama, hundiendo mi rostro en la almohada.

Esa puerta debía estar echa de diamante, pensé, pues era más dura que la cabeza de Donno.

Mientras gemía de dolor, el gato negro trepó hasta mi habitación y entró por la ventana.

-¿Por qué haces tanto ruido? –preguntó-. Creí que el otro hermano te estaba torturando.

Me senté en la cama y suspiré.

-Ah, solo eres tú. Si yo fuera gato ya me habría escapado por esa ventana.

-El otro hermano no te mantendrá aquí por siempre, no si quiere ganarse tu amor.

-¡Ya verá! Le tenderé una trampa, y cuando entre por la puerta, caerá en ella ¡jajaja!

-No estés tan seguro –dijo Cielos.

-¡No se que más hacer! Cometí un error, nunca debí haber venido. Solo quiero ir a casa con Kaoru.

-Entonces escucha con atención, sé amable con tu otro hermano. Hazle creer que quieres tener tu cabello tan blanco como el suyo, y que quieres quedarte aquí con él.

-¿Por qué le haría creer tal cosa? ¿De qué lado estás?

-Solo así confiará en ti, lo suficiente como para dejarte sin vigilancia. Entonces yo te llevaré hacia la llave para que tú puedas escapar.

-¿Tú sabes dónde está la llave? –alcé a Cielito y comencé a girar con él-. ¡Oh gracias, muchas, muchas gracias!

Cielito salió por la ventana mareado, se tambaleó y cayó al vacío perdiendo una de sus nueve vidas.

Lo ignoré y comencé a desvestirme.

Y cuando el otro hermano regresó, entró y oyó el agua de la ducha corriendo.

-¿Hikaru? ¿Estás ahí dentro? –tocó la puerta del baño.

Envolví una toalla a mi cintura y salí tiritando y sonriendo.

-Nada como un rico baño de agua fría para irse acostumbrando.

El otro hermano se sorprendió mucho, y continué diciéndole:

-¡Qué sueño tengo! Son las… ¡Ocho de la noche! Vamos a dormir juntos hermano.

Me acurruqué bajo las mantas de su cama y lo miré con picardía.

El otro hermano me lanzó una mirada sospechosa.

-¿A qué estas jugando Hikaru? –Indagó.

-¿Viste mi ropa de cama hermano? No la pude encontrar.

(En realidad la escondí)

-No voy a ayudarte a buscarla.

Me dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos. Tuve que correrme hasta la punta de la cama para acercarme a él.

-¿Aun sigues molesto conmigo? Yo ya no estoy molesto contigo.

-Si, estoy molesto, y a tí no te creo nada. Se que tienes pensado ahogarme con la almohada, pero asegúrate de que sea una almohada tuya, para poder escupir en ella -me dijo, aun de espaldas.

Estaba en verdad molesto. Abracé su cuello por un largo rato y pretendí que lo hacía con cariño, hasta que finalmente... me perdonó.

Logré que se quitara la ropa y se metiera bajo las mantas conmigo. Mi cuerpo estaba tan frío como el suyo, solamente faltaba que mi cabello se volviera blanco.

Rozó su frente con la mía, sus mechones plateados fueron cayendo sobre mi rostro, tocó sus fríos labios con los míos, y cerré los ojos.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Esperé a que mi otro hermano se durmiera, y me escapé. Salí a los jardines detrás de la mansión y me acerqué a un árbol, Cielos estaba sentado en una rama.

-Me imagino lo difícil que debió haber sido para ti ganar la confianza de tu otro hermano –comentó con sarcasmo.

Enrojecí y ladeé mi rostro.

-Fue increíblemente vergonzoso. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado frío, no pude dejar de temblar. Estaba dispuesto a ganarme la confianza de mi otro hermano seduciéndolo, pero solo me dio un beso de buenas noches, y me dijo que esperaría a que mi cabello se volviera blanco.

-Si tu cabello se vuelve blanco serás como él, y este reino será tuyo para siempre. ¿No te tienta eso?

-¿Vas a seguir perdiendo el tiempo o me mostrarás donde está la llave?

Cielos me guió por los jardines. Mientras lo seguía pensaba en mi otro hermano, no podía quitármelo de la cabeza, me volvía loco. Sentía un fuerte deseo de dar la media vuelta y regresar a su lado en la cama, pero luego pensaba en Kaoru…

Dentro de mí sabía que era peligroso acercarme tanto a mi otro hermano, que me hechizaría para que me quedase.

Había disfrutados sus caricias y su amor. Maldito sea yo.

-¡Yo solo quiero a Kaoru! –Grité asustando al gato-. Y pensar que estuve a punto de dejar a mí otro hermano hacerme esas cosas ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Eres un idiota, no tenías que llegar tan lejos.

Le estiré los bigotes a Cielos.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa gato tonto!

Cielos movió la cola como un látigo y enterró las garras por mi pierna.

-¡Ahhhh…discúlpame!

-¡Cállate o despertarás a tu otro hermano!

Cielos continuó señalándome la senda y lo seguí de mal humor y cojeando.

Nos detuvimos en el estanque congelado frente a un agujero en el hielo.

-La llave está en el fondo del estanque.

-Maldición. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Me arrodillé frente al agujero y traté inútilmente de ver la llave.

-Dije que está en el fondo, muy en el fondo, en el oscuro fondo del estanque.

-¡Ya cállate Cielos!

-No me gusta el agua para nada. Pero tú necesitas esa llave -me dijo seriamente.

-¿Es decir…? ¿Tú…la sacarás? ¿Por mí? ¿En serio?

-¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo que lo haría? Debes estar loco.

¡Eres un...!

Mientras trataba de lanzar al gato dentro del agua una bola gigante de nieve llegó rodando y me aplastó.

-¡Un ovillo gigante! –exclamó Cielito con alegría, los ojos se le agrandaron y se fregó por la bola ronroneando-. Por favor, se mi ovillo.

El ovillo enorme se deshizo y el otro Nekozawa-senpai apareció sobre mi espalda.

-Así que el otro hermano te convirtió en un hermoso ovillo de nieve. Qué crueldad –dijo Cielos con desprecio, y luego agregó- ¡Qué ingenioso!

Tuve que carraspear para llamarle la atención al encapuchado de túnica blanca que no se quitaba de mi espalda.

-¡Hikaru eres tú! ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

Ignoré su pregunta y nos levantamos.

-La llave sigue en el fondo del estanque y el otro hermano podría despertar en cualquier momento -dije impaciente.

-Entonces alguien debería sacar esa llave ¿no? –Comentó el otro Nekozawa-senpai.

Luego de un breve silencio clavándole mi mirada, lo empujé dentro del agujero.

-¡No salgas sin la llave!

Nekosawa-senpai se tardó siglos, pero finalmente estiró el brazo fuera del agua con la llave plateada en la boca de su Belzenef.

Tomé la llave y lo ayudé a salir.

-¡Rápido! –dijo el otro Nekozawa-senpai-. Tu hermano se está despertando ¡Puedo sentirlo!

Lo jalé del brazo y empezamos a correr hacia la fuente.

-¡Es tu culpa Nekozawa-senpai! Si no hubieras tardado tanto…

-¿No te encanta lo oscuro que está el fondo del estanque?

La vos del otro hermano resonó de improvisto en todos los jardines.

-¿Hikaru? ¿Dónde estás?

Llegamos a la fuente y me apresuré a quitarme la ropa que tenía en exceso para nadar más ligero.

-Tú te vienes conmigo –le dije a Nekozawa-senpai.

-No puedo irme. Tengo que quedarme aquí, yo le pertenezco a tu otro hermano.

-¡Cómo pudiste engañarme de este modo! –exclamó la vos del otro hermano desde la ventana de nuestro cuarto. Retumbaba en cada rincón del jardín. Estaba realmente enojado.

-¡Date prisa! –el gato corrió y desapareció en el hueco de un árbol.

No tuve más opción que dejar a Nekozawa-senpai y saltar dentro de la fuente con la llave.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Desperté a los pies de la fuente. El sol había salido y no había rastros de nieve. Hacía un calor horrible, y me alegraba de que así fuera.

-¡Estoy en casa! –exclamé aliviado y corrí por los jardines.

En la entrada de la mansión sucedía algo inusual. Muchos reporteros, muchos policías, mi madre comandaba un escuadrón de búsqueda.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté acercándome a mi padre.

Cuando mi padre me vio fue como si estuviera viendo un fantasma y me abrazó con fuerza.

Mi madre también me vio y corrió a darme un coscorrón mientras lloraba.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre a ti y a tu hermano irse de casa sin decir nada a nadie?

-Esperen un momento ¿Kaoru se fue de casa?

-¿No estabas con el? –preguntó mi padre.

Mansión de Umehito Nekozawa…

Abrí las puertas de par en par.

-¡Nekozawa-senpai! –grité a todo pulmón mientras los sirvientes trataban de calmarme.

El encapuchado bajaba las escaleras en ese momento.

-Uno de los gemelos Hitachiin –dijo complacido-. Creí que estabas desaparecido. Todos te están buscando, a ti y a tu hermano, incluso el Host Club.

-Nekozawa-senpai, tú me advertiste no cruzar la puerta sumergida. Sabías que era peligroso con solo leer las hojas de té de mi taza ¿También puedes averiguar dónde está Kaoru?

-Ya lo hice. Está del otro lado de la puerta sumergida. Se lo dije a los detectives que vinieron aquí pero no me creyeron.

-No puede ser, tenía las esperanzas de que estuviera con su novia. Ni siquiera se su nombre.

-¿Kaoru tiene novia?

-¡No tengo tiempo para hablar de eso! ¡Concéntrate!

-El gato me habló de un mundo en el que el sol nunca sale y la nieve nunca se derrite ¡Quisiera vivir allí!

-Estás demente. El otro hermano no dejará que te quedes si tu cabello no es blanco.

-¿El otro hermano?

-Es idéntico a Kaoru y a mí, pero con el cabello blanco ¡Lo juro! ¡Vive en ese mundo congelado en una mansión igual a la mía con padres de cabello blanco, sirvientes de cabello blanco, y amigos de cabello blanco! Eres el único suficientemente loco como para creerme Nekozawa-senpai. Tienes que ayudarme.

-Se lo que necesitas –Nekozawa-senpai sacó una esfera de cristal bajo la manga de su túnica. Cabía en la palma de su mano-. La esfera de cristal nos puede mostrar porqué tu otro hermano secuestró a Kaoru. Preguntémosle.

-De acuerdo, está bien, aunque ya tengo una ligera sospecha de porqué.

Nekozawa-senpai se aclaró la vos y dijo:

-Oh, esfera de cristal oscuro, por favor dinos ¿Dónde está...? Erm... ¿Cual eres tu?

-¡Soy Hikaru!

-Por favor dinos, esfera de cristal oscuro, ¿dónde está el hermano de Hikaru?

En la esfera apareció una frase que decía "¿Cuál de los dos hermanos?"

-¡Kaoru! ¡Dónde está Kaoru! -estaba a punto de romper la maldita esfera.

La bola de cristal nos mostró la imagen de Kaoru, acurrucado en algún lugar, temblando y rodeado de hielo con la nieve cayéndole encima.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Oh no!

-Si no te apresuras a salvarlo, morirá congelado. Por lo que se ve, no le queda mucho tiempo –Nekozawa-senpai sonreía a pesar de que estaba diciendo algo terrible.

-Pero… ¿Cómo haré para salvarlo? Apenas logré escapar. No podré engañar al otro hermano una segunda vez. Necesito ayuda.

-Solo tú puedes cruzar la puerta, tu otro hermano no dejará que nadie más lo haga.

-¡Esto es una pesadilla! Dime que hacer, Nekosawa-senpai, haría lo que fuera para salvarlo.

-¿Lo que fuera? Bueno, tu otro hermano te quiere a ti ¿no? Si tú te quedas con el para siempre, dejará ir a Kaoru.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Volví a mi mansión, y a los jardines. Cielos estaba sentado en el borde de la fuente, esperándome.

-¿Sabes que vas directo a su trampa? –me dijo casi como preocupado.

-Tengo que volver por Kaoru –me senté junto a él y metí los pies en el agua.

-¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cuál es el nombre de tu otro hermano?

-No en realidad, ¿no es el otro Kaoru?

-Yo diría que no.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Y entonces quién es? Nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle su nombre ¿Soy tan idiota?

El gato quizás tuvo lastima de mí y me sugirió algo:

-Desafía a tu otro hermano –me dijo-. Tal vez no juegue limpio pero no se negará. Tiene una obsesión por los juegos.

-Hm… -pensé por un segundo-, está bien, lo haré.

Salté al agua y minutos después ya estaba en el reino de mi otro hermano.

Encontré el uniforme del Ouran colgado por la rama de un árbol, me la puse y fui a la mansión.

Entré despacio y en silencio.

-¡Hikaru! –escuché de repente, era la vos de mi hermano verdadero.

-¡Kaoru, Kaoru! ¡Dónde estás!

-¡Hikaru!

-¡Ya voy por ti! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Quédate dónde estás!

Seguí su vos hasta la cocina principal. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando la puerta se abrió y mi hermano de cabello de fuego, con el uniforme del Ouran, salió a mi encuentro.

-Hikaru, volviste por mí -me dijo muy asustado.

-¡Kaoru! –lo abracé con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-. No tengas miedo, ya estoy contigo. Voy a sacarte de aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-Mi lindo Hikaru ¿Por qué huiste de mí? -me dijo Kaoru, pero ya con una vos diferente.

Lo miré a los ojos y el cabello de Kaoru comenzó a volverse blanco. Era mi vil otro hermano que se había disfrazado. Lo empujé.

-¡Dónde está Kaoru!

-No tengo idea de dónde está tu antiguo hermano. Tal vez se aburrió de ti y se fue a Kyoto.

-Kaoru no se aburrió de mí ¡Tú te lo llevaste!

-No te pongas difícil Hikaru ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Mis otros padres me sujetaron los brazos y me obligaron a entrar en la cocina y a sentarme a la mesa; también registraron mis bolsillos en busca de la llave plateada de la puerta, me la quitaron y se la dieron a mi otro hermano.

-¡Devuélvemela! –dije enojado mientras el otro hermano se tragaba la llave como si fuera un entremés.

-Solo hay una llave –dijo mi otra madre.

-¡Shhh! –el otro hermano la calló-. El desayuno no se preparará solo-, insinuó para que los otros padres se ocuparan en eso.

Y como si fueran marionetas, ellos comenzaron a preparar el desayuno.

Mi otro hermano se sentó a la mesa conmigo pero no me dirigió la palabra; de hecho, me ignoraba, estaba muy molesto por mi culpa.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

-¿Por qué no jugamos a algo? -sugerí-. Se que te gustan los juegos.

Los ojos de mi otro hermano resplandecieron.

-A todo el mundo le gustan…los juegos –respondió mirando hacia cualquier otro lado, fingiendo que no estaba interesado-. ¿Qué clase de juego… jugaríamos?

-Tal vez… un juego de adivinanzas –mencioné mirándole de reojos.

El otro hermano me miró como sospechando.

-¿Y qué sería lo que adivinarías, Hikaru?

-Adivinaré dónde ocultaste a Kaoru.

-Demasiado fácil –se recostó por el respaldo de su silla y bostezó.

-Y… -agregué rápidamente-, también adivinaré tu nombre.

Sus ojos brillaron y arrimó su silla a la mía.

-¿Qué pasará si no puedes adivinar? –me preguntó entusiasmado.

-Si pierdo, me quedaré aquí para siempre y dejaré que me ames. Y…entraré al estanque para que mi cabello se vuelva blanco.

Mi otro hermano sonrió complacido.

-Y si de alguna forma… ¿ganas el juego Hikaru?

-Entonces me dejarás ir. Dejarás ir a todos. A mi verdadero hermano, a mis amigos y a todos los que atrapaste aquí.

Mi otro hermano tamborileó los dedos contra la mesa y tras un breve silencio extendió su fría y blanca mano para cerrar el trato.

-Hecho –dijo.

Pero me negué a estrechar su mano.

-No hasta que me des una pista.

-Oh, está bien –aceptó mi condición de mala gana-. Dejaré que cada uno de tus amigos te de una pista acerca de mi nombre.

-¿Y mi hermano?

(Necesitaba una pista para poder encontrarlo)

Justo en ese momento nuestros otros padres nos sirvieron el desayuno. Estaban cansados, ya ni siquiera sonreían, y se veían muy tristes.

El otro hermano le dio un mordisco a su tostada y se volvió hacia mí disculpándose con señas. No podía decirme la pista porque tenía la boca llena.

Entendí bien su indirecta, no quería ayudarme.

-¡Bien! –me levanté de la silla-, no necesito tu ayuda.

-¿No vas a desayunar? –preguntó mi otra madre.

-No tengo tiempo que perder, además, no tengo hambre.

Caminé hacia la puerta y mi estómago rugió. Mi otro hermano casi se atraganta de la risa. Le arrebaté la tostada de la mano y salí corriendo.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo me estaba comiendo eso!


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

El Host Club estaba disperso por la mansión.

Sentado a los pies de la escalera, el otro Honey-senpai de cabello blanco se comía un delicioso pastel rosa.

Cuando lo pillé, rápidamente ocultó el postre tras su espalda y rió avergonzado.

-¡Oh, Hika-chan! ¡Hola!

-Honey-senpai, que bueno que te encuentro ¿Me darás una pista acerca del nombre de mi otro hermano?

-Ham…este…hablando de la pista… -Honey-senpai se puso a llorar-, ¡Lo siento Hika-chan, me comí la pista!

-¿Te la comiste?

Me mostró las migas del pastel que acababa de comerse.

-Es un pastel de crisantemo que hizo tu hermano –dijo muy apenado-. Mejor dicho ¡Lo era!

-¿Era la pista? Pero ¿Qué significaba?

-No estoy seguro. Pero para ayudarte, también te daré una letra. Esto va por cuenta mía, así que no le digas a tu hermano, jeje.

Honey-senpai me entregó un pedazo de papel doblado a la mitad. Tenía escrito la letra "K".

-Takashi te dará otra letra. Así podrás completar el nombre de tu hermano.

-¡Esto es genial! ¡Muchas gracias Honey-senpai!

-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte? Los pasteles que hace tu hermano son muy ricos.

Lo miré con pena y tuve que dejarlo. Fui al encuentro del otro Mori-senpai de cabello blanco.

Llegué al salón de baile. Mori-senpai bailaba con un abanico en cada mano y vestido como en el club de kendo. Sus movimientos eran increíblemente lentos y precisos.

-Wauuu…-lo miré con ojos bien grandes-. ¿Será algún tipo de baile clásico japonés?

La música se cortó súbitamente y Mori-senpai se me acercó.

-Qué grandiosa interpretación, Mori-senpai –lo aplaudí sorprendido.

-No estaba bailando –me dijo con el rostro serio.

Dejé de aplaudir y una gota de sudor se asomó tras mi cabeza.

-¡Oh, claro, ya lo sabía, solo bromeaba!

-Estos abanicos son tu pista. No son comunes.

-¿Los abanicos? ¿Qué hay con ellos?

Tomé uno y era increíblemente pesado. Apenas podía levantarlo con una sola mano.

Mori-senpai dijo:

-Cada abanico lleva escondidas unas cuchillas con hojas muy afiladas. Si imaginas las patas de un gato, verás que sus garras son retráctiles. Estos abanicos se crearon en base a las patas de un gato.

(De esa forma las cuchillas mortales pasan desapercibidas)

-Ahhh…ya veo -no entendí el significado de los abanicos-, ¿Y mi letra?

Mori-senpai me entregó otro papelito doblado a la mitad con la letra "K"

-Pero Honey-senpai ya me dio esta letra –le mostré el otro papel.

-El nombre de tu hermano lleva dos "k" –me dijo, y continuó bailando con los abanicos.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Seguí mi camino y encontré al otro Nekosawa-senpai.

-¿Tú también me darás una letra?

-¿Una letra? Eso es trampa –negó con su Belzenef.

Encendí una linterna apuntando hacia la cara del encapuchado aguafiestas.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Pero ya apaga eso!

Nekozawa-senpai me dio un papel con la letra "U"

-¡Ya tengo tres letras! –exclamé emocionado-. Espero que el nombre de mi otro hermano no sea muy largo.

-¿Ya puedo irme? –preguntó Nekozawa-senpai.

-Espera ¿No tienes otra pista además de la letra?

-Bueno si, tengo un fantasma que me sigue porque soy su danna.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Deja de inventar cosas!

Me marché molesto. Cerca de allí, en uno de los pasillos, el otro Tamaki de cabello blanco admiraba su rostro en un espejo colgado por la pared.

-Donno, déme una letra –dije medio apurado. Kaoru se congelaba en algún lugar de la casa y yo jugaba a la sopa de letras.

Donno sonrió mientras posaba como modelo, sacó una rosa amarilla de su solapa y me la dio.

-¿Esta es mi pista? ¿Una Yamabuki? (rosa dorada de Japón)

Donno asintió con la cabeza.

-Ahora recuerdo que no puedes hablar. Solo dame la letra y me iré.

Donno hurgó en sus bolsillos y sacó un papel con la letra "i"

-¿Será que ya puedo formar un nombre con estas cuatro letras? Haber… "K, K, U, I"

Analicé las letras unos minutos y formé un posible nombre: "Kiku"

-¿Será Kiku? ¿Mi otro hermano se llama Crisantemo?

Donno negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tu sabes el nombre de mi otro hermano? ¡Dímelo!

Donno empezó a hacer movimientos de mimo para explicarme. No pude entenderle para nada, así que me aburrí y me fui sin decirle adiós.

Donno se recluyó a un rincón solitario y triste.

El siguiente que me encontré fue el otro Kyouya de cabello blanco. Estaba en el penúltimo piso de la mansión, parado cerca de un ventanal con el vidrio roto.

Quise acercarme pero en el piso había largas hebras rojizas.

-¿Qué es esto? –tomé una hebra-. Es cabello.

-Tu hermano solía tener el cabello muy largo –dijo Kyouya mirando el vidrio roto-. Tenía el cabello tan largo que parecía una bella mujer.

Arqueé mi cabeza confundido.

-Este cabello es rojizo, no blanco –observé-. ¿Qué miras?

-Este vidrio se rompió hace trece años –comentó.

-¿Y no lo arreglaron? En mi verdadera casa no tenemos una ventana rota ¿Qué significa?

El otro Kyouya sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo, lo arrugó en su puño y me lo arrojó.

Lo cacé y estiré el papel, tenía escrito la letra "A"

"K, K, U, I, A"

-No lo olvides –me dijo-, si averiguas el nombre de tu hermano y lo dices en vos alta, será el fin de su reinado y de este mundo.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Había una sola habitación en el piso más alto de la mansión. Una espaciosa alcoba con una gran chimenea y el piso hecho de madera. Solía ser el ático.

Kaoru y yo usamos esa habitación desde que nacimos hasta los tres años de edad. Si alguien intentaba secuestrarnos, jamás llegaba al último piso, el piso más alto de la fortaleza de nuestros padres primerizos y asustadizos.

Después de regresar de unas vacaciones en Suiza no nos atrevimos a volver a entrar ahí jamás.

Temía que el piso de madera se incendiara a causa del fuego de la chimenea, y que me muriera asfixiado por el humo mientras estuviera durmiendo rodeado por un mar de fuego.

Tuve el presentimiento de que mi otro hermano tenía cautivo a Kaoru en ese lugar. Me dirigí hacia allá.

Subía por las escaleras cuando escuché unas voces familiares, la otra Haruhi de cabello blanco hablaba con mi otro hermano en el pasillo del último piso.

Sabía que estaban allí por algo, tal vez custodiaban esa habitación.

Me detuve unos escalones abajo y me agaché para observarlos. Ambos tenían puesto el uniforme masculino del Ouran, y el otro hermano cepillaba el cabello de la otra Haruhi.

-Podrías cortarme el cabello para que me parezca más a Haruhi –sugirió ella.

-Si los estudiantes del Ouran descubrieran que Haruhi es una chica la perseguirían por su gran belleza. Por eso Hikaru prefiere que ella conserve su cabello corto.

-Entonces deberías cortármelo.

-No hay estudiantes del Ouran por quienes preocuparse aquí. Eres de Hikaru si él te quiere.

-¿Y si Hikaru te prefiere a ti?

-Es una gran interrogante ¿no es así? –el otro hermano la volteó, la sujetó de la cintura y la tomó del mentón para levantarle el rostro, pues, Haruhi era relativamente baja-. ¿A quién de los dos prefiere Hikaru?

-Habría que preguntárselo –dijo la otra Haruhi ladeando la cara.

-Habría que ponerlo celoso ¿pero celoso de quién? –el otro hermano le jaló el cabello hacia atrás para que lo mirara de frente.

Entonces la besó, y miró directo a mis ojos mientras lo hacía. Haruhi no opuso resistencia, era una simple muñeca, su muñeca. Pero también esa otra Haruhi pensaba y sentía por sí misma.

No lo pude soportar y salí de mi escondite.

-¡No se lo que tramas hermano pero sea lo que sea no te dará resultado!

Mi otro hermano volteó a Haruhi mirando hacia mí y le apretó el cuello con su brazo.

-¿Tramar? No tramo nada, solo quiero saber una cosa ¿Estás celoso de ella o de mí?

-¡Idiota, no pienso responder eso!

-Estuviste haciendo trampa, Hikaru –dijo sonriendo-. ¿Has estado jugando a la sopa de letras con tus amigos?

¡Me había descubierto!

-N-No se de qué hablas hermano, yo siempre juego limpio.

-¿En serio, Hikaru? Pero qué aburrido eres. Tú no esperarás que yo también lo haga ¿o si? No soy tan noble como tú.

-¡Maldito hermano perverso y erótico! ¡Suelta a Haruhi!

El otro hermano tomó a Haruhi en brazos, abrió una ventana y la arrojó desde ese último piso.

-¡NOOO!


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

Corrí hacia la ventana y el viento frío heló mi rostro.

Haruhi había logrado sostenerse por los bordes de la ventana, pero abajo corría un río violento que se dirigía hacia una descomunal cascada.

-¡Qué es eso! ¡De dónde salió esa cascada!

Sujeté a Haruhi de la muñeca y traté de halarla.

-¡No mires hacia abajo! -ella miraba de todas formas- ¡Tranquila, no te voy a soltar!

-Es... una... cascada... ¡Hikaru! ¡Tienes que dejarme caer!

-¡Qué dices! ¡Debes estar bromeando!

-No moriré. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. No soy…la verdadera Haruhi ¿recuerdas?

-¡Pero…! ¡Aun así, no te soltaré!

-¿Crees que ganar el juego es lo correcto, Hikaru? Solo volverás a tu mundo, te aburrirás, tu antiguo hermano te ocultará cosas como lo ha estado haciendo, y entonces, pensarás en nosotros.

-¡No! ¡No será de esa forma!

-Quédate con nosotros. Te escucharemos, jugaremos contigo. Si te quedas podrás tener todo lo que quieras, y tu antiguo hermano Kaoru volverá a su mundo a salvo.

-¡No puedo Haruhi! –ella trataba de zafarse de mi agarre.

-¡No moriré!

-¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Si te suelto te perderé!

-No. No me perderás. No soy la verdadera Haruhi. Nunca seré ella ni la reemplazaré. Hikaru, tú seguramente no te conformarías con una copia.

Me guiñó un ojo sonriendo, soltó mis manos y cayó. El río, la cascada y ella desaparecieron ante mis ojos en la oscuridad de la fría noche.

Y mi otro hermano apareció de pie sobre la nieve justo donde Haruhi debió haber aterrizado.

-¿La dejaste caer? –dijo sorprendido y confundido.

-Iba a salvarla –le expliqué-, pero luego me di cuenta de que solo era una copia de la Haruhi verdadera.

Él me miraba sin poder entenderme.

-Pero era Haruhi, tú la querías.

-Si, pero solo era una copia tonta y aburrida. Al igual que TÚ. ¡Jamás preferiría a una copia por encima de Kaoru!

Fue el mayor insulto que pudo habérseme ocurrido, su rostro cambió por completo, hirvió de rabia.

-¡YO NO SOY SOLO UNA COPIAAAA...!

La ira de mi otro hermano inició una monstruosa tormenta de nieve que sacudió toda la mansión. La electricidad se fue y la ventisca arrancó pedazo a pedazo el techo y las ventanas.

Corrí por el pasillo en dirección a mi antigua habitación. Detrás de mi, el piso se deshacía como un rompecabezas.

-¡AHHHH…! –entré al cuarto y cerré la puerta con fuerza, y el ruido de la tormenta enmudeció.

Tuve la horrible sensación de que esa habitación era lo único que no había sido arrasado y que permanecía suspendido en el aire por la tormenta.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

-Ahora sí hiciste enojar a tu otro hermano –dijo el gato enroscado en la cama.

-¿Cómo podía saber que se enfadaría tanto? Rayos, creo que destruyó toda la maldita mansión.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Kaoru tiene que estar por aquí, en alguna parte.

-Yo estoy aquí y no lo he visto.

-Claro que no. No podrías verlo con los ojos cerrados, gato dormilón.

-No te desquites conmigo, no fui yo el que hizo enojar a tu otro hermano.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Solo ayúdame a buscar a Kaoru.

Estaba convencido de que en esa habitación del último piso lo encontraría, pero me equivoqué.

El baño y el closet eran los únicos lugares donde buscar, y no había señales de él.

-¡No está Kaoru! ¡No está!

-¿Por qué haces tanto ruido? –Cielos se lamía la cola.

-Perdí el juego –me tembló la vos, y me senté en el suelo hundiendo mi rostro entre mis piernas.

-No sabes buscar -me dijo despreocupado.

Lo miré con desprecio mientras se metía debajo de la cama. Y desde allí abajo izo rodar una bola de cristal hasta mis pies.

-La esfera de cristal de Nekosawa-senpai ¡Claro! –exclamé alegre, pero la alegría se me esfumó en seguida.

Dentro de la bola podía verse la imagen de Kaoru casi a punto de perder el conocimiento a causa del frío, y su cabello se volvía blanco.

-¡Tengo que sacarlo!

-Llévatelo y cruza la puerta de la fuente.

-Lo haré en cuanto me digas como salir de aquí.

-No tengo idea, tú eres el animal más inteligente de la habitación ¿o no? ¡Piensa, tonto!

La habitación empezó a hacerse pedazos, primero el techo salió eyectado, luego las paredes se deshicieron junto con la gran chimenea, la puerta y las ventanas fueron arrancadas por la fuerza del viento, y finalmente el piso comenzó a despedazarse desde los extremos hasta el centro.

Alcé a Cielos y a la esfera y fuimos arrasados por la ventisca de nieve.

Ni siquiera pude gritar, y perdí el conocimiento.

Al despertar de nuevo, estaba siendo arrastrado de un brazo por el otro Mori-senpai. Detrás de nosotros iban caminando el otro Honey-senpai, El otro Donno, y el otro Kyouya, y por supuesto, el otro hermano.

Por suerte, Haruhi estaba con ellos, sana y salva.

-Despertaste –dijo ella.

-Creí que… ¿Tu no estabas muerta? ¿Yo no estoy muerto?

-Hay por favor ¿En serio creíste que te dejaría morir? –El otro hermano parecía molesto e irritado-. Tal vez me enojé un poco pero ya se me pasó. Y por cierto ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Traes una alimaña contigo?

Cielos estaba oculto dentro de mi chaqueta del Ouran y sacó a relucir su nariz y sus grandes ojos dorados.

-No es una alimaña, es mi amigo –le corregí.

-Entonces tu y tu… "amigo" se darán juntos un chapuzón en el estanque porque ahí es a donde vamos. Has perdido Hikaru.

Cielos trató rápidamente de salir de mi chaqueta y lo estrujé contra mi pecho.

-¡Tú te quedas conmigo!

Jalé de mi brazo para que el otro Mori-senpai me soltara y me puse de pie sacudiéndome la nieve de encima.

Mi otro hermano se me acercó y quitó algo de nieve de mi cabello.

-Tu sabes que te amo –me dijo ignorando toda nuestra violenta y destructiva relación hasta entonces.

-Tienes una forma rara de demostrar tu afecto –le dije frunciendo el ceño.

Mi otro hermano solo sonrió con picardía.

-¿Y dónde están? Los papeles con las letras de mi nombre.

Busqué en mis bolsillos y saqué cinco pedazos de papel doblados a la mitad.

-Ah, te falta uno –observó mi otro hermano fingiendo pena.

-No lo necesito. Ya se tu nombre –dije arrugando los papeles dentro de mi puño y dejándolos caer al suelo.

El otro hermano se quedó sin palabras, y por primera vez, se preocupó.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

Yo estaba fanfarroneando, por supuesto, no tenía idea de cuál era su nombre, me faltaba una letra.

-Todavía tienes que hallar a tu antiguo hermano. No lo veo por aquí –dijo con aire burlón.

La otra Haruhi me susurró -Aunque ganes, jamás te dejará ir.

Eso me izo pensar; si el otro hermano hacía trampa, yo también. Y se me ocurrió una idea.

-Ya se donde lo ocultaste –dije con aire triunfante.

El otro hermano enarcó una ceja.

-Pues… tráelo.

-Está detrás de la puerta sumergida. Fue muy astuto de tu parte esconderlo ahí, sabías que nunca lo buscaría allí.

-Oh, allí está ¿no? –sonrió con esa su forma maliciosa.

Todos juntos caminamos hasta la fuente. Y mientras caminábamos busqué discretamente la esfera de cristal dentro de mi chaqueta, aun la tenía, y a mi pobre Kaoru dentro.

Cuando llegamos a la fuente nos encontramos con los otros padres y el otro Nekosawa-senpai que parecía buscar su esfera mágica.

El otro hermano se acercó a la fuente y tosió hasta escupir la llave que se había tragado.

-Vamos, abre la puerta. El estará ahí –Insistí con impaciencia.

El agua de la fuente cedió hasta filtrarse por las paredes mágicamente. Sin agua en la fuente, el otro hermano saltó al fondo y abrió la puerta.

-Te equivocas, no está aquí –dijo mirando hacia arriba-. Ahora te quedarás aquí para siempre.

Lo miré desde arriba y negué con la cabeza.

-No. Yo creo… ¡Qué no! –exclamé sacando al gato de mi chaqueta y arrojándolo dentro de la fuente.

Cielos cayó sobre la cabeza del otro hermano y empezaron a forcejear. ¡Era el momento!

-¡Rápido, entren! –grité.

Mis amigos, los otros padres y el otro Nekosawa-senpai me miraron como si estuviera loco.

-¡Qué esperan, háganlo!

Ninguno quiso hacerlo y negaron efusivamente con la cabeza. Tuve que empujarlos uno a uno y arrojarlos como a Cielos dentro de la fuente.

Se amontonaron en el fondo y apretujaron al otro hermano que todavía trataba de deshacerse del gato sobre su cabeza.

Salté al último-. ¡Crucen la puerta ahora!

Nadie quería cruzar por temor, hasta que el otro Kyouya empujó al otro Donno y todos cayeron como una avalancha del otro lado de la puerta.

Cielos tomó entre sus dientes la llave plateada y el otro hermano lo arrojó por los aires. Atajé a Cielos en mis brazos y crucé cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, pero no tuve tiempo de llavearlo; el otro hermano empujó con una fuerza increíble.

Por un momento creí que la madera podrida de la puerta se haría pedazos. Hizo falta la ayuda de todos para mantenerla cerrada y evitar que el otro hermano cruzara.

Empujamos con toda nuestra fuerza y del otro lado el otro hermano también empujó con todo nuestro peso.

-¡Ya déjanos en paz! ¡KAZUKI! –grité desesperado.

Fue la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. El otro hermano dejó de empujar y cerramos la puerta del todo. Le puse llave inmediatamente y me arrimé a escuchar.

Del otro lado el gélido reino de mi otro hermano se destruía hasta quedar solo la fuente, y luego los muros de la fuente se empezaron a deshacer también.

-¡Ayúdame Hikaru! ¡Por favor, no me dejes! ¡Hikaru! ¡No me dejes morir! ¡Por favor, lo siento mucho! ¡Tengo miedo! –rogó mi otro hermano.

En ese momento me sentí tentado de abrir la puerta de nuevo y dejarlo cruzar, pero miré la bola de cristal, a Kaoru en ella, sufriendo, y me contuve.

Cuando el otro hermano dejó de gritar del otro lado, todo quedó en silencio. Dentro de nuestra fuente el agua volvió a brotar a borbotones y de esa forma todos pudimos salir a la superficie.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

Todos fregaron sus ojos al levantar el rostro y ver tantas nubes negras en el cielo. No nevaba, no hacía frío, no había escarcha, no soplaba el viento; los árboles estaban desnudos o con unas pobres hojas secas, las flores marchitas despedían ese extraño olor a muerte, y la tierra se quebraba de seca.

-¡WHHAAA! -Tamaki se desmayó.

(Estábamos en los jardines durmientes y descuidados de mi sueño)

El cabello de todos empezó a gotear hasta adquirir un color negro como el mío.

-¡Puedo hablar! ¡Puedo hablar! -Donno se había recuperado-. ¡Pero, no se qué decir! –se recluyó a un rincón entre espinas.

La esfera de cristal de Nekosawa-senpai estaba quebrada en el suelo. Eso solo significaba que Kaoru se había liberado.

Lo busqué con la vista pero no lo vi por ningún lado.

-¿Estará en la mansión? –pensé.

Todos corrían y saltaban muy felices; excepto Cielos, mi pobre gatito saltó al borde de la fuente y me miró enojado.

-Ah, eres tú. Lamento mucho haberte lanzado al otro hermano. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Cielos ladeó su peluda cara pero luego de unas caricias sobre su lomo me perdonó.

-Voy a buscar a Kaoru.

-¿A quién? –me preguntó Cielos confundido.

-Mi hermano.

-Probablemente debe haber vuelto a su mundo. Tú lo salvaste.

-¿Cómo que a su mundo? ¿Y en dónde se supone que estamos nosotros?

-Estamos en tu mundo, Los Jardines Dormidos ¿recuerdas?

-Si pero... Los Jardines Dormidos eran solo un sueño.

-Y ahora todos nosotros somos parte de ese sueño.

-Entonces... tengo que despertar.

-No podrás. Al decir el nombre de tu otro hermano lo liberaste, y a cambio, tú tomaste su lugar. ¿Sabes? Vivirás en este mundo para siempre con tus amigos.

-¡De qué demonios estás hablando! No lo entiendo ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¡La fuente tenía que haberme llevado al mundo real!

-Pero debe haber otro mundo detrás de la puerta -dijo el otro Nekosawa-senpai-. Y ya que los jardines escarchados de Kazuki dejaron de existir, ahora solo quedan tus jardines marchitos. Me encanta tu mundo ¡Es tan sombrío!

-¡No entiendo nada! ¡Quiero ir a casa!

-Esta es tu casa. Es el mundo que tú creaste, mucho más cálido que el anterior, pero puedo acostumbrarme –Cielos se perdió entre las flores y ya nunca más lo volví a ver.

Tal vez regresó al mundo real, con Kaoru.

-No te preocupes Hikaru, vamos a cuidar muy bien de este jardín -Donno miraba los alrededores-. Tal vez con un poco de ayuda de Bossanova dentro de muy poco podremos celebrar una fiesta de té en este lugar.

Yo no podía entenderlo todavía. Me incliné muy triste sobre la fuente y comencé a llorar. Las aguas se agitaron y me mostraron el mundo de los despiertos, donde Kazuki estaba parado en el mismo lugar que yo y me miraba, vestido con el uniforme femenino dorado del Ouran y el cabello rojizo largo y lacio, parecía una hermosa mujer.

-¿Todavía sigues aquí? –Kaoru se acercó a él y miró las aguas, allí solo reconoció su reflejo y no a mí –. Hora de ir a la Academia, Kazuki.

-Era el otro hermano..., la persona con la que Kaoru estaba ese día... era Kazuki, todo este tiempo, ahora lo entiendo: no me quería a mi, quería a... ¡Kaoru!

-Adelántate –dijo Kazuki-, iré en un momento.

-Está bien, pero no te tardes. –Kaoru se fue alejando y se perdió de mi vista.

-¡Kaoru, por favor...! Re... regresa.

El no podía escucharme, pero el otro hermano si pudo.

-Es mío –dijo Kazuki-, Kaoru es mío.

FINAL DE LA TERCER ENTIDAD: OTRA PUERTA, basada en Coraline y la Puerta Secreta.


End file.
